The Adventures of Mary Sue
by Scholar of Emeralds
Summary: Join lovable Mary Sue on her quest to total perfection! Actually, forget that and just look through this guide on OCs. And on the way, we'll see the chemical reactions of two Mary Sues meeting! Reviews appreciated and ideas for stupidity welcomed.
1. A Totally Perfect Start!

**Chapter One: A Totally Perfect Start**

**Okay, so I've got writer's block and I was bored so I wrote this. Some people might find this story to be a parody, but really it's also meant to be a brief guide to Mary Sues. **

**Most people make their OCs Mary Sues because of general ignorance or just because they don't really care what sardonic flamers have to say. The point is that this will have both an example of Mary Sue and hints on how to not make your OCs meet this fate. Anyway, just enjoy the stupidity, and please go ahead and say whatever in your reviews.**

* * *

It was an utterly beautiful and sunny day outside in the Kanto region. Pidgey were singing so sweetly outside windows, as if to greet morning to everybody. And through the windows of a big, stone house with a rose pink paint that looked spectacular despite looking like Pepto Bismol, sunlight fell onto a beautiful girl's face without hurting her lovely closed eyes.

The sun made the girl's totally pretty blonde curls shine like old gold. She opened her gorgeous bluish gray-green orbs that were like beautiful aquamarines and smiled so sweetly that even a savage Tauros would be halted.

The girl's name was Mary Sue, and right now she was ten and ready to leave on her Pokémon journey. Mary Sue rolled out of bed gently, careful not to rip her pale pink, flannel night gown. It was very pretty with little white dots. And despite the fact that she had just been sleeping, Mary Sue's nightgown was unwrinkled. That was because Mary Sue was a quiet and gentle sleeper.

She smiled, and patted the silk white sheets of her Victorian style bed. The bed frame was golden brass, and silk sheets were imported straight from France (is there a France in the Pokémon world? Who the heck cares! She's my totally awesome Mary Sue, right?) .

Mary Sue dressed in her outfit that had been washed and ironed the night before. It consisted of a pale pink top with spaghetti straps, a jean miniskirt that went a bit above the knees, and cute hot pink combat boots that made her legs look totally miles long!

Mary Sue looked at her reflection and struck a pose. Her hair didn't need to be brushed. Her golden ringlets were pretty looking even after sleeping. As if Mary Sue stepped out of a freaking hair salon! But, alas, Mary Sue was a total expert at doing hair, and she was immune to bad hair days!

Down the elegant spiral staircase Mary Sue went. The aroma of gourmet food met her nose. Oh, it was heavenly!

In the expert kitchen, Mary Sue's housekeeper, Margot flipped blueberry pancakes. They were delicious, and Mary Sue wrote the recipe of course!

"Mary Sue, you're up!" Margot chirped, and tugged on her uncurled ordinary brown hair. "Could you assist me with the pancakes? No one can make them into perfect circles like you can."

Mary Sue blushed, and smiled sweetly. "Oh, Margot, that's not true! Anybody can do that, really."

Ten minutes (no, I mean seconds!) later, Margot and Mary Sue were eating their delightful breakfast. Wasn't Mary Sue so sweet to let her servant eat at the table?

After breakfast, a shiny white limo pulled up in front of Mary Sue's house, just for her! Her deluxe luggage was in hot pink and piled into the trunk.

The elegant driver led Mary Sue into the limo, and couldn't help but smile at her. Mary Sue sat down in limo comfortably, and bid Margot good bye.

"Good bye, Mary Sue! I'll miss you!"

On the way to the Pokémon lab, the limo nearly ran into another car, but thank Arceus Mary Sue was there! She easily guided that car to the lab while the driver freaked out.

"Thank you, Mary Sue. I'd be dead if it weren't for you!" The driver smiled, looking worn.

"No problem!" Mary Sue beamed, and ran into the lab.

Professor Oak stood by a long table in the lab, and he of course smiled widely at Mary Sue. Mary Sue's aquamarine eyes took everything in with a sense of beauty.

"I'm here for my starter, Professor." Mary Sue said, smiling at the old man.

"Oh, Mary Sue…" Oak frowned. "You see, all of the starters have been taken already."

Mary Sue mouth dropped. "Oh, no! What will I do?"

Oak looked puzzled, and then lit up. "I know!" He fished a Pokeball out of his lab coat pocket and tossed it to Mary Sue. (Mary Sue of course caught perfectly by the way). "Take good care of it. It's very rare!"

Mary Sue threw the Pokeball up in the air. A small, pink cat-like Pokémon came out and smiled.

"Mew!"

* * *

**Okay, you all should know not to give your dang OCs legendaries! Especially not Mew! **

**And, additionally, mini-skirts and spaghetti-straps are not age-appropriate for ten-year olds, especially when they're going to be trekking endlessly through forests, mountains, deserts, and more.**

**Also, be realistic with their looks. No kid wakes up with perfect curls. Ever.**

**Furthermore, a ten year old should ****_not_**** be able to drive a car better than an adult driver. Nor should they make perfect circle pancakes. And please, don't make them totally lovable! If we wanted lovable we'd all go watch the Care Bears talk about getting along. Give them faults and realistic flaws!**

**Anyway, I'll update this if it sparks anyone's attention. The next chapter will focus more so on other ****OC issues.**


	2. Angsty Sue

**Chapter 2: Angsty Sue**

**Hello, fellow writers. I'm surprised by the four reviews that I received, but I guess Mary Sues are popular. Anyway, in this chapter the issue with overdramatic histories will be addressed. Also a little advice on families. **

**. . . . . . .**

Angsty Sue brushed her black hair out of her sweaty face. She was busy scrubbing the bathroom floor of the orphanage, and if she stopped for too long Mrs. Munhiem would beat her.

She scrubbed around the toilet hard until her hands hurt. Ms. Munheim didn't let her use sponges, just old toothbrushes. And if she was bad she would be forced to use the toothbrush on her teeth.

Ms. Munhiem was such a lousy jerk! Of course, Angsty Sue was too sweet to say it out loud. Ever since her parents had been killed by Team Rocket raid eleven years ago Angsty Sue had been slaving for Ms. Munheim, and she was ridiculed as too pathetic for adoption!

The toilet was clean now. Angsty Sue let her arms rest for a second, but it was one second too much.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ms. Munheim stood over Angsty Sue, a scowl on her face. "Why aren't you working, you lazy idiot?"

Angsty Sue gasped. "Nothing, Ms. Munheim! I'm so sorry!" The slap came anyway across her pale face. She fell to the floor onto her back.

Ms. Munheim's scowl formed into a smile. "That'll teach you, you ugly brat! How long until I'm through putting up with you?" She didn't wait for an answer, but simply left the bathroom.

Angsty Sue rubbed her aching, red cheek and stood to look at her reflection in the mirror. Was she really ugly? Maybe she was, and that was why people hated her! Her silky hair was a black as a Murkrow's wing. And black was the color of death! Was that why they hated and loathed her so much?

Pale violet eyes stared back at Angsty Sue as she held back tears. Why was it so hard to live? Why was she hated so much?

"Angsty Sue! Get your skinny butt down here!" That was Mr. Gudren, Mrs. Manheim's half-brother.

She ran down the creaky wooden stairs three at a time, her eyes full of fear. Mr. Gudren stood tall in front of the staircase.

"I heard that you disrespected my sister." Mr. Gudren sneered at her. "What do you have to say to yourself?"

Angsty Sue shrank back as he towered over her. If she answered he would smack her, and if she stayed silent she would still be smacked. So, which was better?

She stayed still, and the smack came. "Now, go to your room!"

The boom of Mr. Gudren's voice hurt Angsty Sue's ears as she raced back up the stairs and into the tiny bedroom at the end of the hall. She curled up into a ball on one of the three thing mattresses in the room, and wept.

Why was life so hard? Why didn't anyone like her?

More than anything in the world, Angsty Sue wished that she could go on a Pokémon journey. But how could she living in the orphanage? She'd have to run away!

Angsty Sue wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her gray shirt and smiled. That's what she would do! Come nightfall she would leave! But… where would she get money or food? What about a Pokémon?

As if by chance something thudded against the tiny square window in the room. THUD!

"Vul?" Came a weak cry.

Angsty Sue gasped and ran to the window, quickly opening it. A red fox Pokémon was on the windowsill, nursing an injured paw.

How the Pokémon got there was a mystery…But Angsty Sue didn't care! She had her Pokémon, gosh darn it!

**Okay, that had to be the easiest thing that I have ever written. Anyway, never make your OC have an overly dramatic history. Angsty Sues are even worse than the ordinary Sues. Especially when the author feels as if they have to deny the Sueness. Furthermore, making the parents killed is okay, but make it realistic. No "a band of serial killers killed them cause they knew too much" or anything ridiculous. I mean, come on, people! The whole point of the story is Pokémon! Otherwise, you might as well right a story for the Law and Order section, if this site even has one…**

**Anyway, along with giving examples on Mary Sue, I'll also be giving advice for Ocs in general. So, some of this might embarrass you, but it's much better than having criticizing authors review your work. And believe me, I know. This story won't be a main focus of mine, but if people review it I'll update. The next chapter shall introduce the dumbest Sue of all(well they are all pretty stupid), the God Sue. **

**With that closing, R & R, people!**


	3. God Sue

**Chapter 3: God Sue**

**Ugh, all Sues are dumb but this one kills the definition. I mean, God Sues are very rare, but they are around.**

God Sue lay in a bed with plush white sheets that felt as soft as clouds. Well, that was no wonder since it literally was a bed of clouds. It was once a bed, but now it was a floating, white cloud bed!

Anyway, God Sue pushed the silky pink sheets that were studded with tiny amethysts, and shook out her silky red hair. She was starting her Pokémon journey today! And nothing could mess up her beautiful day.

God Sue hopped out of bed and dressed instantly in a flannel, white dress with a long pleated skirt. Her hair was instantly in ringlets that hung all the way to her waist. She widened her sea-green eyes at the pale pink calendar that hung on the walls of her floating mansion. The year was 1945, but who the heck cared?

That didn't stop God Sue's living room from being decked out with all the latest stuff! There was an emerald green ornate rug with lovely white suede couches, a flat screen TV, a Nintendo Wii plus Wii Fit! And it didn't just stop there! A totally rad expensive Apple Computer, plus a totally decked out entertainment system!

But God Sue didn't have time to play games! She flocked into her gourmet kitchen, and snapped her long, elegant fingers. A plate filled with food appeared instantly on the crystal dining room table.

God Sue sat down and her cheese and ham omelet, chocolate chip waffles, and cinnamon rolls were gone in a flash. She had egg rolls, fettuccine alfredo, and fresh squeezed grape and orange juice too! Did people eat Italian or Chinese food in 1945? Who the heck cares!

After she was done eating, God Sue opened the Victorian style door, and stepped outside. Her mansion was floating high above town. But, God Sue had the ability to fly. She patted the amulet around her neck, and down to town she flew!

She somersaulted in the air, and landed lightly on her feet.

"I'm going to get my first Pokémon!" She cried, joyfully.

"That's great, God Sue!" The citizens of Barley Town responded, all grinning.

Out of nowhere, a shiny Eevee appeared. God Sue grabbed it and hugged it fiercely. She had her first Pokémon!

**Ugh, that was so dull to write. Anyway, Eevee is okay for a Pokémon, just overused. If you want to give your trainer one, don't just have them befriend it. Have someone give it to them or have them even steal it. It's much more entertaining than just having them pop up in the middle of the city.**

**Also, never have a magic amulet involved. Unfortunately, amulets are classified as Sue bling. If it's really important to the plot, than use it. But still…so, I've decided to give a link to a story that features a God Sue. I don't know the title, but the author's name is Edlover. It's some Fullmetal Alchemist fic with this total Sue. Ugh, the grammar is horrible, but the reviews are laugh out loud funny.**

**You know, this chapter reminds me a little of that episode of the Twilight Zone. You know, the one with the six year old who had god like powers? It was called "It's a Good Life" or something. R & R, people! And the next chapter will feature two Sues!**


	4. What Happens When Two Sues Meet?

**Chapter 4: What Happens When Two Sues Meet?**

**Here's the fourth chapter and I'll finally be done with the main Sues. I'll move onto the other Sueish stuff, but this story will be more focused on the whole OC thing. Anyway, enjoy!**

Mary Sue was happy on her journey throu**g**h Kanto. Despite the fact that it hadn't even been a week, she had the first four badges. It was easy to defeat Brock. He'd been too busy looking at Mary Sue to pay attention to the battle.

And the others were just plain easy. Mew had defeated them each easily. And then, Mary Sue had defeated Team Rocket in both Lavendar Town and Saffron City! She was dang it awesome! And now the beautiful blonde was looking for new Pokémon.

Mew was out of her Pokéball, and flying around joyfully. "Mew, mew!"

"You're so cute!" Mary Sue said, counting her other Pokémon. She had caught an Espeon that had been simply waltzing around in the middle of nowhere recently. And she had an evolved Dragonair having caught a Dratini in Cerulean. Now wasn't that rare?

Not to mention the Raikou that she used for transportation. That lovely thing had been a piece of cake to capture. It instantly loved Mary Sue and deemed her a worthy trainer. Mary Sue loved her Pokémon, but found it funny that everyone thought they were so darn rare! Why was that?

Mary Sue returned Mew to her Pokéball, and skipped merrily down a route. "Ahh! Being a trainer is nice!"

"You're a Pokémon trainer too?" A sweet sounding voice asked.

Mary Sue gazed at the road ahead of her, where a girl around her age was approaching her. The girl was nice looking, and beautiful with long elegant legs and a developed chest. Her beautiful, lustrous hair shimmered in a myriad of colors, and fell elegantly to her ankles. Her skin was creamy pale and her big eyes were pink, blue, and violet with silver lines in them. She was drop dead gorgeous!

"Hi!" The girl said, cheerily. "I'm Sakura!"

Mary Sue felt a little uncomfortable, but why? "I'm Mary Sue. You're really beautiful." Her stomach was cramping.

"Thanks! You're very pretty too!"

But pretty and beautiful were too different things, weren't they? Everyone told Mary Sue how perfect and gorgeous she was, but was the girl better?

Mary Sue did a twirl and cart wheeled in way that no one she knew could master. "Ta da!

Sakura smiled brightly, which could've calmed a raging Kyogre and Groundon. "That's very good. Watch this!" She twirled and somersaulted and then spun in mid air. She landed perfectly on her dainty feet. "Ta da!"

"Uh!" Mary Sue felt sick now. What was going on? "Do you want to see my starter?"

"Sure!"

Mary Sue released Mew from her Pokéball. "Isn't she cute?"

"Wow!" Mary Sue smirked at Sakura's reaction. "She is adorable!"

"I know! She's very rare too!"

"Wow! It's such a coincidence too." Sakura fished a Pokéball out of her pocket. "This is my starter!"

A tall pale lavender Pokémon came out with a long tail and hind feet. It looked very similar to Mew.

"He's called Mewtwo! He's rare too!"

Mary Sue just stared. "Uh, want to see my other Pokémon?"

"Sure!"

Espeon, Raikou, and Dragonair were released.

"Wow! A coincidence again!" Sakura released four more Pokémon.

An Umbreon, Dragonite, Suicune, and an Entei appeared rallied loyally around their trainer.

"They're all so rare!" Sakura smiled brightly.

Mary Sue couldn't take it anymore. Why wasn't she perfect? What was going on? "How many badges do you have?" She asked weakly.

"What? All forty of the know ones! And I finished first in every league! Pretty cool? How many do you have?"

Mary Sue never answered, cause right then and there an explosion emerged.

No one ever saw the two girls again. Mew and Mewtwo had created force fields, but only were able to save the other Pokémon. They were free now from the clutches of perfect grace.

Not a soul knows what killed the girls. Maybe pride, maybe too much beauty. Or perhaps they were raped, murdered, and then burned by wierdos. Or maybe fan boys attacked them. Or maybe you the readers killed them by doing this thing, this monstrosity that made them born.

That's right. Every Pokémon author on this site killed them for their ignorance. Just because they wanted to see what would happen if the two girls met.

(And credits start rolling, with dramatic thriller music in background)

**Okay, that was hectic! Hope that it was entertaining enough, and I'll discuss more ways for OC development in the next chapter. Also, I'll try and feature idiotic Pokémorphs in the future chapters. R & R, people!**


	5. Introducing Gary Stu!

**Chapter 5: Introducing Gary Stu**

**Wow, another story that I have failed to update. Luckily, I am now. Because I'm busy coming up with idea for other stories of mine, this chapter might be a little on the dull side. However, chapter 6 will include the suggested Pokemorphs, and that will be quite entertaining. Enjoy!**

Gary Stu was on his way to nab his first Pokémon from Professor Birch when something truly amazing happen. Of course, before going onto the "amazing" thing, why don't we tell all y'all viewers what Gary Stu looks like? Even though that's usually a very annoying subject to include in one whole paragraph.

Well, this awesome new trainer has over gelled light chesnut hair that spikes up near the hairline at the front (A/N: Yeah, on Pokémon journeys, most kids won't have time to spike up their hair and everything, but you know what? Gary Stu can!). His eyes are very piercing (Wait! Isn't he only ten?) and are a cross between golden-yellow and brunete-brown.

His outfit was very awesome too, and it oozed coolness. He wore a tight black leather jacket with metal zippers crisscrossed all over the material over a light blue muscle shirt. Despite the fact that Gary Stu was only ten, he had natural biceps popping through the leather, and his lean muscles showed thoroughly.

His jeans were designer and a pale grey color, while his shoes were bright red Nikes. Slung over his back was a light brown knapsack that was filled to the brim with camping equipment. Despite this fact, Gary Stu had absolutely no problem with carrying it. Now, back to the "amazing" stuff!

(A/N: Huh? Where did I leave off? Oh, yeah!")

Gary Stu strutted down the road, flexing his muscles to amuse himself. He didn't know which starter to pick, but he knew that any of the three would be awesome. Gary Stu was already a great trainer, despite only just starting. All of the girls at school loved his signature battle fist pump that he made after each battle that he won.

Since he always won, he had officially done over a hundred and fifty fist pumps for the ladies. Now, he would be heading out into the Pokémon world, where more people could watch him as he twitched his great bod.

Now, as Gary Stu walked, something amaszxing happened (A/N: Did I spell that right? I don't think so lol).

A very odd Pokémon stood in the middle of the dusty road, right in front of the Pokémon lab. The Pokémon was blue and furry, and short in height. It ears were pointy, and it looked as if it were wearing a mask. It's crimson eyes looked into Gary Stu's for awhile, and something else happened!

Something shrouded both kid and "mystery" Pokémon in a blinding white light. For once, Gary Stu was scared, but he quickly regained composure and total confidence as a voice spoke.

"You have been chosen. Only you and your Pokémon will save this world from a large calamity and desteruction! You, Gary Stu Oak, will be the next chosen one to save the world!"

"Really?" Gary Stu cried out. "Cool!"

"Yes, very. You and your Riolu will work together to save this planet from totel desteruction. Please, do not fail us!" The voice faded away.

"Okay random voice!" Gary Stu called in his always confident voice.

The light faded as well, leaving both Gary Stu and the Pokémon, Riolu. Gary Stu walked over to the Riolu without fear, and placed a well tanned hand on its furry blue shoulder. Riolu smiled up at his sudden trainer, as if there was a connection between them already!

As they grinned at each other, something else suddenly happened!

_It is a great honor to be your Pokémon, Gary Stu. As random as it was, neither of us will ever regret this._

Gary Stu was not surprised by the telepathy that emited from Riolu. To be honest, he only had two simple words to say. "Really? Cool!"

**Wow! I seriously hate this guy. Anyway, most of you should have spotted some intense grammar errors, all of them being on purpose. The author notes as well.**

**The lesson for today's chapter? Stop using Riolu, you guys! I mean, come on! Riolu and its evolved form, Lucario, are not the only fighting types around. And, really, if you want something telepathic, there's always Abra and its evolutionary forms.**

**Another thing, try to avoid overly detailed appearances. If your character has brown hair and brown eyes, tell us that and a bit about the way the hair's worn. Over time you can mention that their eyes are as blue as sapphires or as green as leaves. But never clump it all together.**

**Clothes are similar, but really, just try to avoid run on paragraphs. That's it for this chapter, and the next one should be out sometime next weekend if possible. R & R, people!**


	6. The Annoyance of Pokemorphs

**Chapter 6: The Annoyance of Pokémorphs**

Evan McIntire crept down the long, dark hallway, careful to not make a sound. When he reached the end of the hall, he peered around to see if any of the Team Galactic Grunts were nearby. Once he knew for a fact that the coast was clear, he signaled to the six people behind him.

"Come on!" He whispered as loudly as he dared, his royal-blue eyes darting towards every movement. "Hurry up, and don't make a sound!" He was the oldest of the seven at seventeen, and had been extremely protective of them all as they tried to escape the research lab.

One by one, five of the said people tiptoed past him swiftly. Only Audrey, a pretty blonde girl of sixteen, was left. She reached out a hand, and patted down the Lucario ears that protruded out of Evan's dark brown hair. "We're going to have to get you a hat once we get out of here." She whispered, letting her hand slide slowly down his head.

He smiled. "I know. We'll have to hide your tail, too." He gestured to the long Espeon tail that poked through a hole in her white lab pants, careful not to mention her Espeon ears. He held her hand firmly. "Come on, we've got to hurry up and get out of here!"

Down the long hallway, they ran close together. When they reached yet another long dark hall, they all joined hands and walked slowly down the winding corridor. Suddenly, the heard footsteps approaching. Evan quickly opened a nearby storage closet door, and managed bustle them and himself inside.

The door was closed and locked as two scientists passed by, holding clipboards in their arms.

Evan slid to the ground and sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. "They're probably going to our rooms. They'll see that we're gone." He stood up again and placed a hand on the closet doorknob. "We really have to get out of here…"

"Wait, Evan!" Fifteen year old, redheaded Greg pointed to a shelf of Pokéballs with his greenish Grovyle like hands. "What about these? Shouldn't we take a few?"

Evan grinned, and nodded, trudging over to the shelf. "Good idea." He began to pick Pokéballs off of the shelf and distributed a few to each of the others. He shoveled about eight into the pockets of his stolen lab coat, where they lay close to the stolen money and credit cards.

"One of those things is in here?" Six year old Jannie, the youngest of them asked, holding up the Pokeball that Evan handed t her. "Those Poker men? They're called that?"

Audrey placed a hand on Jannie's head, and stroked her brown-blond curls. "They're called Pokémon, sweetie."

"Right." Jannie looked up and smiled at them all before pocketing the Pokeball. "That's the name."

As they escaped through the closet's ironically big enough windows, Evan felt a pang of sadness. A little girl in the Pokémon world didn't even know what they were or what they were called. How could scientists do this kind of thing? Snatch kids from their homes and raise them to be _experiments._ Evan felt like punching someone whenever he thought of that, but he managed to keep his emotions down. He would have to stay strong for the others.

As he lifted little Jannie into the buff sixteen year old Machoke morph Ralph's arms, Evan climbed out of the building after them. The Galactic lab building was surrounded by a thick, vast forest, isolated from the nearest town by at least five miles.

Luckily, there were a few safe houses, created by former escapees, all of whom had been recaptured. Evan wouldn't let that happen again. He held back the tears as he led his troupe into the woods.

Suddenly, lights began to flash on inside the building, and guards were now running out of the lab with heavy guns.

"Run!" Evan cried loudly, pushing both thirteen year old Maya and eleven year old George towards the woods. "Run, and don't look back! Ever!"

George, clutching Maya's hand tightly, nodded and sprinted off into the woods, never looking back. Greg lifted Jannie up into his thin arms, and began running beyond the trees as quick as he could. Both Ralph and Audrey, on the other hand, were being extremely annoying about the obvious separation.

Ralph morphed into a Machoke and charged the guards, slamming a couple of them away with his fists. Audrey let out a low growl and morphed into her form, a shiny Espeon. She leaped onto one of the guards where she bit him. However, she was thrown to the ground, where she quickly reverted to her human form.

"You need to run, both of you!" Evan cried, pulling Audrey to her feet. "I'll hold them off, just get out of here!" He kissed Audrey fully on the lips, and pushed her towards Ralph, who picked her up in his muscular Machoke arms. "Run, and don't look back."

Ralph nodded, and ran into the woods, still holding a weeping Audrey.

All alone, Evan turned to face the guards. Slowly, blue fur began to stretch itself over his entire body, and his straight white teeth soon changed into sharp canines. As a Lucario, he fired an Aura Sphere into the crowd of bad guys, but there were too many of them!

As Evan fell to the ground, slowly shifting into a naked human, he stared at the retreating forms in the dark woods. "Run, and don't look back…"

**Gosh, another painful chapter written…Enough with the overdramatic Pokémorphs, people! Seriously, just stop. It truly does get annoying over time, and this site is contaminated with several melodramatic tales of lab escapes and experimental kids.**

**And, for the umpteenth time, no more Eevee or Lucario! It's getting super irritating. Like, can one not click on a story without experiencing the horrors of Eevee starters?**

**Next time, we'll finally focus on the entirety of OC stories. Plus, we'll see how both Angsty Sue and God Sue are doing. R & R, people! **


	7. More Angst

**Chapter 7: More Angst**

Despite the fact that they lived in completely different times, God Sue and Angsty Sue crossed paths. Now, by that meeting of theirs, God Sue was already quite the accomplished trainer. She had all eight badges from Kanto, plus her Eevee starter could change from all seven known Eeveelutions at will! How exciting!

Angsty Sue was doing pretty well, too. However, because of all the melodrama, she hardly noticed. She had six badges from Kanto, a beautiful shiny Vulpix, some super tough Pokémon, and she now had a gorgeous redhead with god powers for a friend! But, alas, poor Angsty Sue didn't consider this to be good luck.

"I don't deserve your presence, God Sue." Angsty Sue said in her whining (I mean…pretty? Melodic?) voice. "I'm just a loser, and plus, my parents are dead!" She stopped on the side of the road to have a nice little weep.

God Sue trotted over to the dark haired whiner, and patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Cheer up! You're a little beauty too, you know? How did your parents die?" Before A.S. could reply, G.S. answered her own question. "Oh! I know! Your parents were killed by secret agent operatives who were dispatched by the big guy upstairs to murder the "innocent"." G.S. jumped onto a large boulder , and explained some more. "However, your parents really were innocent, and it was all a scam! But, they didn't figure this out until they were already killed."

"Wait, what?" Angsty Sue looked up from her crying, and her expression changed from pitiful to deeply confused. "I'm so stupid that I don't know what you're talking about!"

G.S. waved A.S. away as she kept talking. "The trauma of the death gave you super awesome powers that allowed you be like a deity. But, there was one problem. Everyone wanted you captured for your special powers!" God Sue jumped down from the boulder, and smiled. "That's it!"

"Really?" Angsty Sue asked with eagerness in her whiny voice. "I didn't know that I was that special…"

"Well, of course you're not, silly!" G.S. laughed at her whiny companion and continued walking. "I was talking about _my _past, not yours! But, I can when we reach town." She stopped abruptly and turned to A.S. with a serious look on her face. "After all, I'm _a god!"_

A.S. shook her head and sighed deeply. "I'm too worthless to be I the presence of a god!" And the weeping continued even more.

**Ugh, how angsty, ridiculous, and absolutely dull! So, moving onto the next section of this chapter, there's an OC form w/ tips!**

**Name:** A name is an extremely small part of your OC, but it's not one to be quickly glossed over. Someone with a long name may prefer a nickname, while someone with a short name may just simply be known as Bess or Jane.

If your OC has a long, ridiculous, but pretty name, then they may be self conscious because many people mispronounce it, while someone with a plain name may wish to change it. Really, it's pretty basic stuff, and you all should know to not name characters crap like Rainbow Sprinkles, or Midnight Summer. In other words, BE REALISTIC!

**Gender:** Self explanatory

**Age:** _If _they are trainers just starting out, they should be ten. There's no good reason for them to be older, so don't even bother giving out excuses. Seriously, enough with stories full of twelve and sixteen year olds just starting out. Frankly, it's just irritating.

Your character should only be older than ten if you're going by the game rules or manga rules since there is no particular age in either.

**Appearance-**

**Hair: **Hair colors can be anything in the Pokémon world, so go ahead and make their purple if you want. Shoot! I don't care!

However, you're not off the hook just yet. Hair length and style are highly important. You can't rely on the anime since it truly isn't realistic. I mean, what girl travels around with knee-length hair like that Iris chick? NO ONE!

Remember that they will be traveling, so their hair should be no longer than elbow length, and even that's pushing it. And styles can just be a simple ponytail or braid. Just, no bouffant or perfect ringlets.

**Eyes:** Similar to hair when it comes to color. It's always good to describe the size of their eyes, and maybe even the shape. Just, please (for the sake of all sanity) don't give ten year olds piercing crimson eyes with smoky rings in them, or some weirdness like that.

**Clothing: **Try and be as less descriptive as you can while still giving enough info. Try to make their clothing description about two sentences long if possible, and also, don't just say shirt. Put a polo shirt, or a plaid skirt or whatever.

Also, remember how old they are. Ten year olds _should _not be trouncing around in miniskirts and strapless tops. They might do it all the time in reality, but people are complete idiots if they're actually _traveling around __**continents **_in clothing of that kind. I mean, seriously?

**Personality: **If you write out your OC's bio (which a good deal of authors do) be certain that their personality is at least a paragraph and a half long. If not, congratulations! Your OC is an evil robot from space with close to zero emotions.

**History: **Dead mothers make sense, along with divorced fathers and older siblings who made bad choices. Just don't put anything utterly stupid. If you need an example of stupid history, reread G.S.'s lovely little background in the above section.

Also, note that the way they were raised will really affect their personalities and ways of thinking.

**Pokémon-**

Okay, so this is a pretty important part, since most people judge OCs by their Pokémon. It's the truth, and if you don't believe me, then go look for several stories with pseudo legendary starters that are enjoyable.

If your OC lives in one of the main regions, than you can pick between the starters. However, it's interesting to try and use an underused Pokémon.

For example, my OC, Gwen, receives her first Pokémon from her older brother, Aaron, who enjoys teasing her at the worst and best of times. He sends her a Scyther because she fears big Bug-types. Now, it's not the fear of bugs that's interesting, but the Scyther itself.

Always go for underused Pokémon since almost everyone in the Pokémon section of this site won't expect it. If you have your OC start off with a Rattata, people might actually be interested.

Pokémon that you should not have as starters include: Riolu (and its evolution), Eevee (and its evolutions), pseudo legendaries, & legendaries.

Really, that's about it, but some Pokémon are ridiculously overused, and not worth listing. Again, always try and be original, and choose Makuhita over Riolu.

**Goals: **These can be anything, and it doesn't all have to do with Pokémon. Do they want to be able to lay the trombone while dancing on a sandwich? If so, then out it down!

**That really should be it, and I'll probably include a more complex guide in a future chapters. But, until then, R & R, people!**


	8. Why Pseudo Legendaries Are Off Limits

**Chapter 8: Why Pseudo Legendaries Are Off Limits**

**Understand this, readers. Pseudo legendaries are called what they are because of how tough and awesome they can be. They have great attack levels, cool moves, and did I mentione how super rare each of them are?**

**Do you know what that means? I means, STOP USING THEM IN YOUR STORIES!**

**Do you know that there are several hundred fics on this site where the main character gets a Dratini for their starter? It's absolutely ridiculous! If you want a cool flying dragon like Pokémon, get a Trapinch and evolve it into Flygon or something.**

**Better yet, just give your OC a Charizard, which makes TONS of more sense. Anyway, to end the rant, I'll present the next addition in my innocent little parody…**

Jojo ran as fast as he could through Viridian Forest, clutching a bluish Great Ball in the palm of his hand. With his shaggy brown hair flapping in the wind, the ten year old turned his head back and gasped. His four brothers were gaining on him, and they would probably reach the destination before him.

"Never!" Jojo declared to no one in particular.

After doing a fist pump with one hand, he ran faster than ever. He never let go of his Pokeball; not even when he reached the crystal clear, cerulean-blue spring in the middle of the harsh forest. The spring was so pretty, with sparkling waters and lilies all around. However, Jojo took no notice of this as he ran forward and thrust his Great Ball right into the waters.

The Pokeball kept glowing, which made Jojo crack a wide grin. Unfortunately, the grin faded as he heard the approaching footsteps. Turning his head hesitantly, Jojo saw that Jorge, his brother was now at the edge of the pond, thrusting a Great Ball of his own into the waters. His glowed white as well, and the two boys were soon joined by their three other brothers.

All five of them kept their Great Balls in the pond for at least twenty minutes, ignoring their pruning fingers and the odd looks that nearby Weedle and Caterpie were giving them.

Jojo was the first to pull his Pokeball out, and the first to start hollering nonsense. "That's enough of the evolution spring water. I'll bet Dratini is totally powerful now!" His yelling was soon joined by a loud laugh that appeared to be coming from Jorge.

"Bagon is way cooler!" Jorge taunted. "Why else did Uncle Lance send him to me all the way from the Hoenn region?"

"No way!" Jimmy jumped up from his place, with a fist clenched. "My Gible's from Sinnoh, and that's farther than Hoenn, Jorgie!"

"Stop calling me that!" Jorge flailed his arms in that air almost as if he were dancing. "We'll settle this with a battle!"

His Bagon was released from its Pokeball, as was Jimmy's mentioned Gible. The two Dragon-types eyed each other with questioning glances when they started to glow. All five boys called out with excitement as the Pokémon grew in size. The glowing faded, and they were left with two fully grown Garchomp and Salamence. The two Pseudo legendaries were taking up space, so the boys backed up to give them room.

"Awesome!" Jack crowed, releasing his obvious rare Pokémon. "Beldum will evolve too!"

Sure enough, the odd blue dual type glowed as well, and grew wider as well as tall in size. He gained tall, muscular blue arms, which was way cool! A dang Metagross!

"I'll bet that Larvitar will evolve into something cooler!" James insisted, releasing his Dragon type.

Jojo disagreed with him, obviously. "Dratini will be cooler, like Uncle Lance's Dragonite!"

Dratini and Larvitar were released, looking dazed, confused, and probably thinking the exact same thing. _Who the hell is Lance and why the heck did he give them wacko trainers?_

They evolved into their larger forms of Dragonite and Tyrannitar respectively.

"Cool!" All five boys hollered in unison, eying each of the Pokémon.

The Kendall quintuplets, as you all probably guessed, were five ten year old boys who had finally left their warm mansion in Viridian City to journey across the Kanto region with their totally awesome Pseudo legendary starters. None of the kids had ever gotten along, so there was bound to be trouble on their little adventures. Like, right about now.

"Dragonite is the most bad-ass of them all!" Jojo declared, fist pumping some more. He smirked at his four siblings. "And, none of you are gonna beat us up! We're the greatest, 'ya hear?"

Jorge narrowed his sea-green eyes into a glare. "Oh, I hear you alright. I hear you being a total jerk, as usual!" He pushed his brother roughly on the arm, and both boys fell onto the damp grass. "Salamence is going to kick your butt!"

"Not if Metagross gets you both first!" Jack hollered, jumping on top of his two brothers. "He can use Psychic now!"

Eventually, there was a squabble between all five kids, complete with kicking and screaming. There was name calling, there was hair pulling, and there was even a few good kicks to the shin. There might as well have been clouds to indicate a brawling of some sort. And, if this was rated M, we could even describe blood and clear violence.

But, why should I even bother?

As the five boys rolled all over the grass, the five tall Pseudo legendaries gave each other understanding looks. They were being completely ignored by their trainers, plus three of them could fly very quickly. The other two, Tyrannitar and Metagross, lacked flying abilities, but they could leave as quickly as possible with Dig and Teleport, respectively. Plus, their trainers pretty much sucked.

"Do you any of you know who the heck Lance is?" Metagross asked the other five Pokémon, eying the quintuplets with disgust.

Salamence was the first to shake his big blue head. "No, but I plan on knocking some sense into him now that I've got some wings." He also turned to the still fighting kids. "Any of your care for these snot nosed brats?"

Everyone apparently did not. Metagross was the first to teleport away, followed closely by a digging Tyrannitar and three flying dragon like creatures. Now, their goal was to find the jerk who thought that giving five child freaks super rare Pokémon was a great idea.

And, let me tell you, people. It's not only Lance whose the jerk, but all of you author bozos who think it's cool, too!

**LET ME REPEAT MYSELF: NO…FREAKING…RARE…STARTERS!**

**Furthermore, if you really want to give your trainer a Dratini, it needs to make sense. I personally suggest that they randomly come across it while on a boat or something, as long as it isn't too ridiculous or overdone. Again, make sure that it makes sense.**

**Also, try to not have your stories revolve around several siblings. That usually leads to several rivalries and squabbles. And last of all, try to not relate your OC to a canon character, especially not someone as well known as Lance. I mean, it's okay to make them related to an underappreciated gym leader, like Morty or Whitney, but it has to make sense.**

**Overall, EVERYTHING…HAS…TO…MAKE…SENSE!**

**Anyway, without further adieu, R & R, people!**


	9. Boring Sue

**Chapter 9: Boring Sue**

**Okay, this particular Sue is actually the most common in Pokémon trainer stories. Have any of you written a fanfiction and sat down wondering why no one reviews it? Chances are, it's because you have or have had a Boring Sue on your hands. You'll figure out what they are below.**

Jane Doe, a ten year old girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, woke up the day after her birthday with excitement. Today would be the day that she would receive her first Pokémon! How exciting! Jumping out of bed with excitement, Jane Doe hurried to her closet and pulled out clothes.

She put on a purple, silk shirt with a black jean skirt which had a white trim, and she pulled on frilled socks and a pair of brand new sneakers. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and clipped her hair back before plopping a white hat in top of her head. She grabbed her backpack before running out of the room and down the stairs.

In the kitchen, her mother was cooking pancakes and bacon for her darling daughter. As Jane Doe sat down at the table, her mother placed a plate of breakfast in front of her. Jane Doe quickly ate it, still excited(Gosh! How many times must I use this word?).

"Are you excited?" Her mother asked her, smiling and not showing a single sign of caring that her daughter was about to run off into the big, huge Pokémon world, unarmed. Despite the fact that anyone could have responded harshly to the mindless mother's rhetorical question, Jane Doe only responded with a nod, since her mouth was apparently full. "Well, that's good. What Pokémon will you choose?"

Like every other trainer out there, Jane Doe had still no decided. She even said so to her zombie mother after swallowing her food, and not before shrugging for affect. "I'm not sure yet."

We're just going to skip everything else, such as the point where Jane Doe's personality is even shown, since that can all serve as a sub plot…moving on!

Jane Doe, with her backpack slung over her back and apparently filled with all the needed supplies for a journey, ran out of the house and hurried through town on her way to the Pokémon lab. Professor Rowan would be handing out Pokémon, and she wondered who would be the best choice to choose. Piplup, Chimchar, or Turtwig?

Like stated earlier, Jane Doe didn't know! And, we're still going to keep mentioning this of course, so that it sinks into the minds of our readers. If we have any of course…moving on!

Anyway, Jane Doe made it to the Pokémon lab, and despite the fact that there are plenty of other beginner trainers, she was the only kid there. Inside, blah blah!

Blah, blah, blah! Blah, Jane Doe explaining how she doesn't know who to pick, blah, blah, Professor Rowan giving advice, blah, blah, oh, and now this is really interesting! Cause, the story is at its last paragraph!

Jane Doe, with her starter in its Pokeball, hurried off towards the first route, eager and excited (Oh, my fave word!) to get a start on her journey.

**Wow, the most dull chapter I have ever written. If it bored readers to death, then my work int his chapter is complete. If it didn't, then you must be easily impressed or something…**

**Anyway, the point of this chapter was to point out how similar most of the trainer stories in the Pokémon section. Every single one is a cookie cutter tale, something that is in desperate need of improving. Always try to spruce up your story, with anything that you can come up with.**

**Maybe your OC steals their starter and runs away from home? Maybe they have a part time job? Maybe they encounter a legendary before finding a Pokémon in the wild? Really, do whatever you can without making it hopelessly overdramatic. You've got to hook the reader, and if you do a Jane Doe, no one's going to care if you write the story or not.**

**Really they'll just be glad to see it discontinued or deleted.**


	10. Unused and the Overused part 1

**Chapter 10: Unused and the Overused part 1**

**Along with the Boring Sue another thing that many new authors do is overuse starter Pokémon. As we all know, three of the most **_**overused **_**Pokémon are Eevee (and its evolutions), Riolu (and its evolution), and Pikachu (surprisingly, its pre-evolution is overused, but not its evolution). It's a mistake, but a truly severe one.**

**You have to remember people, along with the first chapter, people will always be interested in the starter Pokémon that your OC has. If you have an OC whose starter was a Sneasel, but he obtained a Charmander from Professor Oak, people will most likely wait to see what happens.**

_**But, **_**if your OC has two Eevee who evolve into Espeon and Umbreon before the thirtieth chapter of your story, who do you think will even bother with even checking out the second chapter? No one!**

**So, for this chapter I will provide examples of what to do with starters, and what not to do. My opinions and advice aren't the rules or anything, just how I think it should be done. At the end of this chapter I will also give stories that have good starters and bad starters, and any of you can compare which has the better one.**

**Moving on, below there will be three examples of decent ways to get an Eevee starter, at least in my opinion.**

…

**Good A Exhibit #1: Eevee**

Gail pressed her palms to the cage where a single, furry brown Normal-type was being kept. She squealed with delight as the small furball awoke from its nap and stretched out its furry legs, yawning all the while. Pushing strands of red hair behind her ear, Gail watched as the Eevee blinked its eyes at her.

"Eevee?" The Normal-type cocked its head at the young human girl, curious about the human. With quick steps, Eevee bounded over to the girl and rubbed its back against the cold, iron gating in hopes of kind attention. "Eevee!"

Giggling, Gail stroked Eevee's furry collar as little tufs of tan fur sprouted out through the cage's gate. Eevee began to pur, much to Gail's delight. This, of course, added onto the descision that she was making in her head. Her wealthy father was going to buy her a starter of her choice, but would an Eevee be the right one?

_Of course it will. _Gail thought to herself, smiling. _Who doesn't want an Eevee?_

"Daddy! Daddy!" The soon to be ten year old jumped up and down, waving a bare arm in the air. This succeeded in gaining her handsome, dark-haired father's attention. He stopped asking the clerk about expensive knowledgeable books for beginners, and hurried to his daughter's side. Gail went on in an excited voice, "I want this one for sure! Can I?"

Her father ruffled her hair, and smiled. "Of course, honey. Anything money can buy is yours. Hey, clerk, I want the Eevee, pronto!"

…

**You wouldn't believe how rare that example is used, which surprises me. Everyone always has it that their OCs randomly comes across Eevee, or they find an egg that obviously hatches into one. Seriously, just make them rich. At least that makes some sense.**

**Kind of like how most people don't have purple ribbon pit bulls, but a good deal of rich people do. Sure they may overfeed the dog, and they may not train it, but they still have a sensible way of getting one.**

**If you really don't want a wealthy OC, consider A Example #2 below.**

…

**Good A Example #2**

His back lay flat against the brick alley wall as a boy passed by his hiding spot behind two tin trash cans. Peeking out with keen green eyes, Arthur noticed that the boy was nursing a burned tongue. With eyebrows raised, Arthur waited until the boy's footsteps were no longer stepping against the rough gravel street of the alley.

Then, with the speed of a Rapidash, Arthur raced from behind the trash cans and into the back door of the nearby Celadon Mansion. Still quiet, Arthur paused near one of the ivory staircases, listening for any sound of another passing person. When he was satisfied with silence, he hurried up the stairs silently, two at a time.

Earlier that day, his chums at Celadon Petals Elementary School had all gathered in a circle during recess, playing a game of secrets. His best buddy, Larry, claimed that on the ceiling of Celadon Mansion there was a Pokémon maniac, guarding an ultra rare Pokémon. The game of secrets soon turned into a game of straws, and Arthur was the one who had gotten the straw marked with red. As dares usually go, he would have to do as he had been told, and head to the roof to find out if the rumors were true.

It wouldn't be too difficult for nine year old Arthur, who was small in comparison to his school chums. Because of his curly light brown hair and angelic looks, most adults considered him to be a saint, and would never guess that a dare would be his reason for going to Celadon Mansion. He already visited the elderly woman who lived there on the regular basis, and she was very friendly with him.

Still, a dare was a dare. Plus, Arthur himself was curious about this ultra rare Pokémon.

He made it to the mansion roof in six minutes exactly, and with anticipation churning like a mixing bowl in his gut, he made his way to the medium sized shed that was situated there. It was slightly larger than Arthur's bedroom, something he noticed as he stepped off the roof's shiny flooring and into the shed itself. He also noted the seventeen year old boy who sat at a desk in the shed, which earned a gasp of alarm from him.

After a few seconds, Arthur realized that the teenager was sound asleep. His shoulder's lowered in relief, as did his breathing speed. With searching eyes, he scrutinized the room. There were at least five computers, and several white iron filing cabinets. Rolling chairs were all over the room, varying in color. The walls were a blinding shade of white, while the lighting reminded Arthur of a doctor's office. Finally, he spotted the single Pokeball that sat near the snoozing teenager.

On his tiptoes, Arthur scurried to the Pokeball and plucked it off of the desk, careful to not awaken the still asleep teen. Before leaving the shed for good, Arthur stole a quick, last glance at the Pokémon maniac. The teen had rumpled black hair, pale skin, and slight stubble that was obviously obtained through a lack of shaving. His eyes were closed tightly, making his features slightly scrunched up.

Arthur had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time that he had seen this boy, and he silently took off.

Later on that day, a trainer from Pallet Town also went upstairs to the shed, and cursed when they couldn't see a single Pokeball insight. Instead, one jerk was lecturing no one in particular on Pokémon.

"Oh, crap!" The Pallet Town native cried with a frown and narrowed eyebrows. "Does this mean that I restarted my Firered game for nothing?"

…

**Oh, such fun! A Example #2 is really a starting that I think should be used more often, except without the trainer from the Kanto games. It's realistic because the story can be game based, yet no stories use this. Why I wonder?**

**I'm permitting anyone to use the above example for a story if they want. In fact, I'm begging someone to just use it, since it'll make the majority of the Eevee stories less painful to read. At least for me.**

**Now, below are the bad examples of Eevee usage.**

…

**Bad A Example #1**

"La, la, la!" Six year old Harriet skipped through the grassy fields of Ilex Forest, her usual play place when school was out. The Pokémon of the forest were her friends and comrades, something she cherished every night. "La, la!"

With her bouncy blond curls and big hazel doe eyes, Harriet was a very pretty little girl. It was evident that she would go forth and do great things once she was older. At the moment, she was as innocent as the tiny Pikachu colored Pichu that roamed the forest. Of course, that special Pichu was a good buddy of hers as well.

Still joyful and pleased with her lyric lacking song, Harriet made her way to the gorgeous shrine that rested in the very middle of Ilex Forest. She went quiet as she arrived at the shrine, as it was a very sacred place where children were forbidden to go.

As she went up the wooden, creaky steps to the shrine, she was alarmed by the black and purple striped egg that hovered in the air near the base of the shrine. Curious, she went forward and picked up the Pokémon egg, studying it with her doe eyes. She gasped out of excitement when the egg began to glow.

She set it down on the grass and stepped back as the glowing eased, revealing two newly hatched Pokémon. Amazing! Two Pokémon from one egg! And…the two Pokémon were an Espeon and Umbreon! How rare!

…

**Must I say more? I originally planned on including a 2****nd**** Bad Eevee example, but what's the point? ? **

**Anyway, in the next chapter there will be continued examples for starters. R & R, people!**


	11. Unused and the Overused part 2

**Chapter 11: Unused and the Overused Part 2**

**Ah, hello there, readers. Here for the next addition of the, er, reliable Mary Sue guide? Or, perhaps you are lost and may need some redirection? Or, maybe I should just move on, huh?**

**Anyway, last chapter we learned a few things: 1. Eevee is overused (something that we all knew already.) 2. Eevee can be obtained without a Mary Sue reason, and 3. Not every Pokémon trainer story author is an idiot. Furthermore, I learned a few things as well while reading a few other trainer stories.**

**Some say that it's Mary Sue to have an Eevee, but it's even more Mary Sue to have a Riolu. Why, you may ask? Maybe because only two trainers in the entire Pokémon game series have Lucario, whereas there are countless numbers of trainers with Eevee or Eeveelutions. Plus, in Firered, Leafgreen, Heartgold, Soulsilver, Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl you receive Eevee from NPCs. And, in the Sinnoh games, it's possible to obtain an Eevee in the Trophy Garden.**

**So, it's easy to pull off having an Eevee, starter or not. An author just has to be careful since the beloved evolution fox has a bad rep on this site.**

As** for Lucario, it's nearly impossible to use one. Before Riolu was revealed as a Pokémon, most assumed that the aura fox was a legendary. Even though they obviously aren't, remember, they're still rare. I will go ahead and repeat what I stated earlier. YOU CAN ONLY GET LUCARIO ONCE AND ONLY IN THE SINNOH GAMES!**

**So, know what this means? It means, quit it! There are plenty of other excellent Fighting-types, and handfuls of ones that are hideously underuse. What happened to owning a decent Machoke or Medichem? Why can't you stupid authors settle for Kadabra if you're just desperate for something telepathic and human-like? Or gosh, even a freaking Ralts would be an improvement!**

**As a closing to this ultra long author's note, below are a few Pokémon that deserve more recognition.**

…

**B Exhibit-Shroomish**

Every day of the week, trainers poured in and out of Petalburg Woods, on their way to one of the two gyms located close by. Decent Pokémon called the woods home, with included species such as Beautifly, Slakoth, and the occasional Seedot and Shuppet. Amongst these forest dwellers, there was also a Grass-type, known to many as Shroomish.

Now, Shroomish were small things that came in a peachy color with their skin dotted with greenish spots. That had tiny green feet that were nearly concealed by their odd skirt-like waist, though it was difficult to say if it could even be referred to as a waste. The most notable thing about them, was the permanent furrow in their brow, along with the frowns of a Snubbull.

However, unlike Snubull, women were not infatuated by Shroomish. Instead, day after day the Petelburg Woods native species had to endure more remarks about how dull they were. Occasionally, some trainers would jokingly tell them to smile, but were only met with grumpy looks and frowns.

There were also times when people did attempt to catch Shroomish, but these times were scarce. One girl, a runaway from Oldale Town, caught a rather moody Shroomish with her Chimecho. It wasn't so much because it was cute or because she simply needed a second Pokémon. It was also because Shroomish had a charm that some trainers found to be appealing. Maybe not all, but a good chunk of the population.

Perhaps there would also be a time when most Pokémon fanfiction authors showed their own support for the dear underused Shroomish.

…

**Short, but hopefully sweet. Shroomish are decent Grass-types, and are also the only ones whom evolve into a Fighting/Grass dual type. Consider this and think it over when you're in need of something unused, especially if your story is set in Hoenn.**

**Another underused Pokémon is one that can be useful in the games, since its ability and its evolution's ability can assist with an important part of Pokémon breeding. Let me please introduce you to Slugma!**

…

**B Exhibit-Slugma**

It was getting busy with chatter in the Goldenrod City Academy for Pokémon breeding as the young teens received a pop quiz from their teacher, Ms. Mayville, a woman who was once a very popular Pokémon breeder and groomer.

"Now, Sadie," Ms. Mayville's keen gray eyes settled on the talkative blond girl in the class room. "Tell me, what Pokémon can breed with any of the known and existing Pokémon to produce eggs?"

Sadie smiled, and was quick to answer the easy question. "Ditto, of course."

Ms. Mayville nodded, and turned to look at the quiet and studious boy in the room who was taking notes on several sheets of paper. "Arthur, name one Pokémon who plays an extremely important and key role in the act of Pokémon breeding. Explain why as well."

Everyone had their eyes on Arthur, especially the loudest of the room. It was possibly a trick question, and most of the students awaited the day when there would be a question that Arthur couldn't answer. Ms. Mayville's eyes were patient as Arthur thought this over before he finally responded to the quiz question.

"Hm, it would definitely be Slugma and its evolution, Magcargo." Arthur's usually pale cheeks blushed red as every other teen in the room snickered. "It's true! Their abilities are important for the sake of the Pokémon eggs. I have a Magcargo at home, and he's hatched several."

Still the laughter continued until Ms. Mayville's face turned serious. "It is extremely true, and every student in here ought to listen. It takes a large amount of time for Pokémon eggs to hatch, varying in species. However, to cut that time in half, it's best to place your trust on at least two Slugma or one large Magcargo. They're very useful and needed in Pokémon breeding. But obviously, all Pokémon are important class."

So, though Slugma and its evolution were popular amongst breeders, the same cannot be said for trainers. But why must the trustworthy Pokémon be neglected? We may never ever know…

…

**Slugma is underused, but it's not the only Fire-type out there. There's Magmar, Houndour, Numel, Torkoal, and so many others out there who are simply begging to be used and recognized versus the numerous Arcanine, Ninetales, and such out there. Really, just remember to be original when writing trainer stories, otherwise no one will bother reviewing.**

**Now, for C exhibit we have a Water-type that deserves just as much attention as its Kanto counterpart. Despite its extraordinary evolution, there is no such fate for the upcoming Pokémon.**

…

**C Exhibit-Feebas**

Donald sat atop a bridge, gazing down at the crystal-blue river below him as his fishing pole bobbed up and down like a bobblehead. He had been doing this for at least an hour, and the activity was beginning to grow extremely tedious. However, Donald wasn't about to quit. His father had promised to support him in his quest to become the greatest coordinator if he managed to catch a decent Water-type for his father.

See, Donald came from a long line of fisherman. His father was one, plus his father's father, and really it went on and on for a while in the Fisher's family tree. So, when Donald Fisher Sr. heard that his only son wished to pursue a career in the coordinating business, he was rather distressed. He was quite sensitive to the thought of straying away from tradition, which was why he had given his son this one chance to do what he wanted.

This was also why he had permitted his son to fish for his starter Pokémon at Diamond Stream, where nothing but Magikarp ever lived. Sure, a man might occasionally come across something halfway decent like a Krabby or maybe a Mudkip, but that wasn't often.

So, for quite some time, Donald stayed in this fishing position, determined to prove himself to his father. Though boredom finally came in to stay, Donald kept at it until his fishing line finally gave a swift jerk. With a sense of excitement and pleasure, Donald instantly began to reel the line in, but whatever was at the end didn't plan on giving up. But, neither was Donald.

He planted his feet firmly on the firm, wooden bridge in an effort to not slip into the water. Donald did not possess the ability to swim, so if he ended up falling in the water, he knew all too well that the Pokémon would get away. Who cared if it turned out to be nothing but a Magikarp? He would still manage to get the financial and moral support from his family, _and that _was important.

The very thought made Donald surge with emotional joy, which somehow gave him the guts of a Machamp. With his newfound strength, Donald tightened his grip on the fishing rod and began to wind the reel in like crazy. He never let go, and never surrendered. After a battle of will that felt as if it lasted for an hour (truthfully, it was only six minutes) the bait came up with a fish-like Pokémon that flapped and dangled, latched to the rod.

Without hesitation, Donald hurled a Pokeball that he produced from the pocket of his khaki pants, and the Pokémon was caught. Whistling a jolly tune, Donald marched home with the fishing rod slung over his back and his new Pokémon in his pocket. He had identified the Pokémon to be a Feebas right before he captured it. Despite the useless look of it, Donald knew that his starter would be the best in show once evolution hit.

**Along with Eevee and Lucario, Magikarp is overused for no true reason. It seems that everyone is obsessed with Gyarados or something. So, if you want a fish who starts out useless, I suggest sticking to Feebas. It's evolution is also brilliant for Pokémon contests.**

**Also, try and pick a Pokémon that shows up around your OC's hometown. If they're Mr. Backlot's daughter, then their starter should be something along the lines of Cleffa or Pichu since they appear in the Trophy Garden. If your OC lives on Cinnabar Island then they should have a Vulpix, Raticate, or Koffing.**

**Note all of this until part 3 of Unused and the Overused is out. After we finish discussing starters, OCs will be discussed imensely, and if any of you are fine with it, I'll be glad to use an OC of yours as an example of a decent character. However, they might not all be decent…**

**Just look out for updates. R & R, people!**


	12. Unused and the Overused part 3

**Chapter 12: Unused and the Overused part 3**

**And, here we are, readers! Part 3 of the starter Pokémon section! Woo hoo!**

**Moving on, it's important to remember that you shouldn't always pick the most original Pokémon ever to give your OC. It truly is fine to give them a regular region starter if you want. Heck! Really, you can give them whatever. It's not the Pokémon that you give them that's important, it's how you give them the Pokémon.**

**Plus, it's depends on how well you execute the plot and characters during the first chapter, but no pressure **** Now, one must always remember that along with the starter Pokémon, readers will commonly be hooked on a story because of **_how _**they get their starter, or even just **_how _**their starter is introduced.**

**If you begin the first chapter of your story with a kid waking up, getting dressed, and then obviously skipping off to get their starter, you really shouldn't expect too many reviews. As stated in the boring Sue chapter, people are pretty sick and tired of hearing about the same old thing in every single Pokémon trainer story. Which is why there are examples below for the bad way and the correct way to give your OC their starter.**

**C Bad Example - Getting Your Starter**

Ken's alarm beeped for the umpteenth time that morning. The just turned ten year old boy's green eyes flew open, and he glanced at his clock. He let out a gasp of surprise. It was almost nine o clock, and he still didn't have his starter! He was going to be late!

In a flash, Ken hopped out of bed and dressed in a totally awesome outfit. He put on a blue and white striped polo shirt over a white undershirt. He then pulled on a pair of new dark blue jeans which he tied with a dark woven belt. He would keep his Pokéballs on this. Next he pulled some socks on and a pair of sneakers. Last of all, he stuffed his shaggy brown hair into a new blue baseball hat. Soon, he was all ready to go!

He ran down the stairs to the kitchen where his family was gathered around the breakfast table. How odd that despite being up early, Ken's family members had not bothered to wake him? Oh, well! Moving on!

His father gave his oldest a pleased smile as Ken sat down at the table while his little brother, Mark grinned and began to talk his ear off. Being the good for nothing else kind of woman, his mother tore away from her peaceful cup of coffee and began to serve and pile plates high with toast, pancakes, _and _**BACON!**

"So, which starter are you going to choose, Ken?" his father asked, finally thinking up something interesting to say.

Ken shrugged, cause like everyone else he didn't know what starter to pick! "Bulbasaur is too easy, and Squirtle is cool. Charmander's tough, but I have a feeling that I'm late! What if all of them are gone?" He threw his hands into the air and looked scared.

"Nonsense!" His mother barked, giving him yet another helping of **BACON!** "Eat up!"

They ate breakfast, stupid stuff was discussed, blah, blah, blah….

Oh, hey, now he's actually at the lab! Is there anything interesting going on now? Nope! Professor Oak is giving a dull lecture…

Blah, blah, blah…Oh, look, he's done!

"Now, Ken, I'm sorry for wasting your time with a lecture, but all of the starters are gone." Professor Oak said with a not so apologetic look on his face.

"What?" Ken cried, childishly. "But I have to get a Pokémon, Professor! I just have to!"

"Well…"

Blah, blah, more lecturing. Blah, and he finally gets a Pokeball, which he opens to reveal one of the following: Pikachu/ (Like Ash!)/Vulpix/(Like Brock!)/Togepi (Like Misty!)/Dratini (Like Mary Sue!)/something not usually found in the Kanto region/ Mew(Like…no one?)

Blah, blah, starter doesn't like kid at first. Blah, blah, kid saves starter. Look, now they're buddies!

…

**If you did not see multiple things wrong with that story intro, then you must be more tolerant of horrid, overused clichés. Not only is the intro of waking up and being late overused, it's dumb. Every author tries to make their OC be like Ash way too often, and it's pretty stupid. Don't be a Mareep, people!**

**BE ORIGINAL!**

**Also, if you don't want your OC to have a regular starter, don't have it be the fourth choice that a professor gives out. That's also clichéd. Either make it so they've had the starter since before their tenth birthdays, or have a family member give it to them.**

**Heck, you could even have them spend their allowance to buy a Pokeball which they could chuck at the first wild Pokémon that they see. That's something authors never bother to use.**

**Last of all, don't give them a Pikachu for a starter, especially if it doesn't want to evolve. Yes, Pikachu is cute, and yes, it's popular. But for the Pokémon franchise, popular really just translates into "Everyone has one". There's always Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, and that other little electric mouse thing from the Unova region. Use them! They're ignored, yet adorable.**

**Now, before I show the Good C examples, I'm going to suggest several decent trainer stories for you all to read and enjoy. First, there's Ever After by Flaaffy. It hasn't been updated in forever, but the OC's starter is not only original, but is dim witted as well. Plus, the main character is one of the most realistic OCs that I have ever seen.**

**Next, there's Path of the Chosen 1: The Beginning by Ferngirl. This story also has an original starter, though the second Pokémon to be caught is a Pikachu. Still, a good read! There's also Enigmas: All That Glitters, by Alphinia. That story is a favorite of mine, and is one of the few trainer stories to peak decent interest.**

**Two last titles I'll give you for now are Trailblazer by Music10111 and StarCrossed by BrownMage. Trailblazer is much more entertaining, plus the main character, a teenager by the name of Brenda, is extremely relatable. StarCrossed is good for a quick read, but is worth a one chapter look.**

**Now, for the decent way to get starter.**

…

**C Exhibit-Getting Your Starter**

Danni crouched behind the creaky, old oak tree on the first route ahead of Oldale Town. She pushed her blond bangs out of her eyes, and kept her gaze on the clear pond ahead. A single Surskit was currently playing around on the water's surface, skating and sliding over the cool, blue waters.

A single Pokeball was clutched tightly in Danni's sweating palm. She was so excited, but she had to keep the cries of the aforementioned emotion in, as to not scare the Surskit off. They were rare enough as it was, and this would be Danni's only chance. The fifty bucks spent to buy a Pokeball would be wasted, and she could already hear her mother's scolding voice.

"Danni, why couldn't you just catch a Wurmple or something?" Danni whispered under her breath, doing a rather nasally imitation of her mother's voice. "Danni, why do you have to be so stubborn? Danni, why can't we call you by your real name, Annabelle?"

She had to quickly dismiss these thoughts of irritation, and focus on the task at hand. With the Surskit distracted with its reflection and joyful play, Dannie dashed from her hiding spot and without any hesitation she hurled the Pokeball at the Water/Bug dual type.

Surskit had no time to skitter out of the way before the red and white sphere shaped capturing device concealed it, and the captured Pokémon returned to Danni's hand. Holding the Pokeball tightly in her fist, Danni beamed with pride and skipped on her way home. There would be nothing for her mother to say now!

…

**Surskit, Ralts, and Skitty are three Pokémon that are the most difficult to catch in the Hoenn games. All three are accessible in Pokémon Ruby, and all three can be captured before you battle the Rustboro gym leader, Roxanne. Only one of these three Pokémon is overused, being the infamous Ralts.**

**The other two, Surskit and Skitty, might be rare, but it makes more sense to give your OC one, especially since they are never used…period! Please, when consuming this story take a side dish of originality, will you? Read the suggestions stories for examples, or just take what I say to heart.**

**BE ORIGINAL!**

**Now, that that's done…the next two chapters will address some issues in trainer stories, but after that we're back to the main topic of OCs. The OCs of certain people will be exhibited for scrutinizing, but no mean comments will be received.**

**Until then, R & R, people! **


	13. AntiAging and Groups

**Chapter 13: Anti-Aging/ Groups**

**You know what a majority of Pokémon OC stories always do? They always bug me by changing the age eligible for becoming a trainer. Either that or they give a lame excuse for why their OC left home late. Here's the thing, most excellent fanfiction authors **_**hate **_**with a capital H when people do this.**

**It truly doesn't matter how awesome your reason is or how great the plot would be if they're older. I don't care if you want romance, because apparently ten year olds can't have crushes. Seriously, if you want a twelve year old trainer, make them established. Or, base it on the games. This means that the whole starter routine is not existent. Instead, they get their starter similarly to the games.**

**Ex. Girl A wanders onto a route where she saves the local Professor or helps them in some way, ultimately leading to her receiving one of the starters as a gift of gratitude.**

**Another one could be similar to simply chucking a Pokeball at the first Pokémon they see, similar to what Danni did in the previous chapter. **

**For those of you wondering why old trainers don't work for the anime based stories, go on and read the example story. Then, I'll give a lovely explanation after.**

**Example:**

Alexander Haynes walked proudly with a slight swagger, two Pokeballs clipped to his ultra neat leather jacket and high quality mountain backpack slung over his muscular shoulders. He was on his way to Jubilife City, excited to finally begin his Pokémon journey! He had already waited five unnecessary years for it, and he didn't plan on waiting any longer.

As he walked with pride, his jet-black hair shined brightly under the bright, strong sun. His hair was long for a male trainer's, especially for a beginner. It hung past his muscular shoulders, nearly past his elbows. He kept it tied back with a long, strong string, emphasizing the sea-blue of his intelligent eyes. Meanwhile, the dark jeans that he wore emphasized the muscles of his legs, and showed how lean and durable they were. These legs of his were tough and quick as he took long strides towards his destination.

The booming, loud city of Jubilife was coming into view beyond a cluster of tall fir trees. Alex was tall, so he was able to spot this evidence from where he trotted with momentum. He would be in the city soon enough, after barely a day of traveling!

Before he could enter the energetic metropolis, a boy stepped from behind a scraggly bush. This kid was shorter than Alex by a long shot, with a blue baseball hat concealing most of his chestnut-brown hair, except for a pair of curly bangs that nearly hid his big brown eyes. He had a simple gray backpack on his back, and only three Pokéballs could be seen, hanging from his jeans.

Alex flashed the kid a smirk. "Hey, want a battle, right?"

The kid nodded, and grinned. "Yeah, I have to train for my gym battle after all. My Pokémon are getting tougher by the minute but we've only been practicing moves for three days. Mind if I test them a bit more with you?" He gave Alex a surprisingly look of admiration, and his tone of voice sounded rather meek. It was almost as Alex was intimidating him.

Alex grinned at the thought. "Okay. I'll go easy on you."

In less than ten minutes, they were situated on opposing sides of a vast green field, Pokémon of choice contained in their hands. The boy, who had introduced himself as Zach, grinned and sent out a Pokémon after striking a small battle pose. While the white faded slowly form the released Pokémon, Alex noted how lame the boy's pose had been. If this kid had left home later, like him, he'd know what cool clothes to wear and what things to say so that he wouldn't sound or look dumb and amateurish.

However, Alex let out a gasp of surprise when Zach's Pokémon of choice appeared. A Scizor stood tall in front of Zach, eyes narrowed at Alex. "You're only a beginner!" Alex's voice sounded rather meek and small, plus he looked intimidated.

"I am," Zach said, smiling a bit. He adjusted the brim of his baseball hat, and explained. "My big brother sent me a Scyther from the Kanto region, plus a Metal Coat. During the transmitting, he evolved! Pretty cool, huh?" After Alex managed a single nod, Zach eyed the Pokeball in his hand with curiosity. "Who are you going to use?"

Alex shrugged, but eventually regained his cool. A beginner ten year old wouldn't be able to handle a Pokémon like Scizor, so there really wasn't anything to worry about. "Piplup, time for action!"

His starter Pokémon appeared on the field, chirping with excitement. He had only battled one wild Pokémon earlier, and he was prepared to show off his neat Pound attack! "Piplup, pip?"

The once excited look on Zach's face instantly fell into a look of questioning. With eyebrows raised and awaiting an explanation, he looked over at Alex. "Are you training that Piplup for someone?" Alex managed a shrug. "Well, uh, how about a double battle instead?" He tossed another Pokeball onto the field, letting out a buff Chimchar.

Alex's mood calmed subtly. His other Pokémon could assist Piplup with that Pokémon, but what about the Scizor? Wondering how he could escape from this predicament, Alex sent out his last Pokémon onto the field. "Bidoof, time for action!"

Before five minutes had passed, Scizor zoomed towards both Piplup and Bidoof with Chimchar riding on his shoulder. While a Metal Claw slashed through the two newbies, Chimchar performed a fiery Flame Wheel. Bidoof and Piplup were done for instantly, leaving a speechless Alex and a disappointed Zach.

"I thought you were a beginner!"

"I am."

"Without any gym badges!"

"I don't have any."

"But, how_?"

"I'd like a response too." Zach praised his Pokémon for their not so hard work, but kept his eyes on Alex. "You're way older than me, aren't you? At least fourteen?" Alex nodded to that. "So, why did I fight you? Were you really going easy on me or something? You have been traveling for four years, so that has to be the answer."

Alex kept his eyes on his expensive green sneakers as he spoke. "Actually, I just started today." Zach looked astonished, something Alex acknowledged when he glanced up. "I've been researching Pokémon for five years, though. And since my creator wants me to hook up with a fifteen year old beginning coordinator in Floaroma City, I was written to be older."

Zach simply shook his head after calling his Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "Not to be mean or anything, but that's really lame." With those words said, he turned and hurried off, leaving an oldtimer beginner (how ironic?) with two fainted Pokémon.

**Now do you authors get why we don't do this? Yes, I understand that it's your choice, not mine. But, it's always the student's choice to get a C rather than an A. But that doesn't stop a teacher from trying, right?**

**Gosh, what metaphors, eh?**

**Really, making your OC several years older than the beginning age is ridiculous. A ten year old trainer who has been out for awhile, and training their Pokémon longer will always defeat a sixteen year old who just started an hour ago and who only has one Pokémon; their starter. You've got to admit, it's really lame.**

**That's like going to the dog park and witnessing a grown adult struggle with a Chihuahua or Jack Russell terrier, and then seeing a twelve year old girl with a massive Great Dane or Mastiff (who obeys without question). That actually happened to me once, with me being the young girl. And, as mentioned above, it's a lame sight to behold.**

**Now, here's a bit of advice about groups. Most authors generally have multiple OCs, many of which were created carefully and realistically. Generally when that author starts a story with one of them, they decide to have a little team, similar to the Pokémon anime. There's always going to be the guy who cooks, the girl who whines, or the kid who doesn't have any Pokémon yet. Now, this is all fine and dandy, really.**

**In my own stories I usually have multiple OCs traveling together. However, it's never the best of ideas to have more than five traveling together in one story. This is mainly because overtime you can begin having trouble remembering who has what. I know this because of a sort of collaborative story that I write with a friend on this site. In that story there are currently seven kids, though two should be leaving eventually.**

**Still, it gets difficult to let each OC have their moment in the spotlight, which is why most of you should consider the five OC limit rule. There your ideas and OCs, so you can really do what you want. But, it's a tough challenge, and I've only read one story that managed to balance six OCs through a fifty chapter fanfic.**

**Anyway, next chapter story OCs from certain authors on this site will be displayed and critiqued. Some will be used without permission, mainly because I'm using them as good examples. Don't worry, though. No OCs will be put down, but constructive criticism will be used.**

**R & R, readers!**


	14. OCs of Fanfiction

**Chapter 14: The OCs of Pokémon**

**So, I plan on showing as many OCs as possible, with most of them being girls. Why? Because most realistic OCs that I've seen are in fact girls. It's a little on the ridiculous side, but oh well, right? For this present chapter I'll be displaying four OCs. Their names, appearances, and brief info on their personalities and histories will be given. My own judgement will be posted along with a simple rating out of 1-10, with ten being the highest.**

**Now, all three of the OCs are female. But don't worry; I'll feature more OCs next chapter. Let me know in a review if you want an OC of yours to be presented. Just tell me their name and which fanfic they're in. I'll leave a review and be sure to include them in the future.**

**So, the first OC up belongs to Music10111. Her OC's name is Brenda, a seventeen year old trainer who strives to become a gym leader. She's really your average teenage girl. She's nice, witty, and generous, but at the same time she's easily irritated, cranky, and annoyed. She curses often in her thoughts, but she has a very courageous side to her as well. Her hometown is Hearthome City, and like most city girls she became fed up with the metropolis life.**

**Her story is in the manga verse, while Brenda is traveling through the wonderful region of Johto. She meets up with Gold, travels with him briefly, and finds him to be a pretty annoying hotshot. Again, she's your usual teenage girl, but she's also her own person. I'd have to say that Brenda's a well rounded OC.**

**Brenda's current Pokémon team consists of a Carvanha named Fear, a Bagon named Dagger, plus a mischievous Eevee who goes by the name of Radio. So, some of you might groan when you hear that Brenda has both an Eevee and pseudo-legendary. But, here's the thing; Bagon, along with Larvitar, is one of the underused pseudo, so it makes perfect sense to give your OC one. Plus, Radio has a personality that any trainer would find troubling. Not to mention, Brenda's very first Pokémon was her Carvanha, a Water-type that is only used to be the aquatic counterpart of a furious Beedrill.**

**Radio is a mischievous, playful little Eevee who irritates the crap out of Brenda on the daily basis. He gets into things, and he causes issues everywhere he goes. Their relationship reminds me of a teenage girl who is busy trying to housebreak a reckless puppy. It's always a good thing when you can relate your OC to a similar issue in the real world.**

**Because of the mentioned info, I'll go ahead and give a rating to this OC. Straight forward teenager who was raised in the city strives to become a gym leader, with zany manga characters and a troublemaking Eevee in tow. Sounds like an excellent OC to me. In total I dub her a nice 9/10. I'd give her a perfect score of ten, but her story is just beginning. Brenda's character and personality has room to grow, and by the time the fanfic is done, she oughta be beyond the double digits.**

**Now, the next OC is another female, but like Brenda she is very realistic. Fahlen Sylvan belongs to The Finesseful X, and is featured in the story "A New Life". Like Brenda, Fahlen is a teenager, but unlike Fahlen she is still at home, without a single Pokémon. Why you may ask? Well, I don't want to spoil much, but someone Fahlen cared deeply about made a promise to get her a Pokémon. Unfortunately, that person was sick and eventually died, leaving her saddened.**

**Even after two years she still hangs onto the passing, and prefers to not deal with the thought of catching her own Pokémon, especially not a Shroomish. Before you really find this entire thing out though, you can assume that Fahlen is a prickly teenager, from the way she treats the residents of her new home in Littleroot Town.**

**She's very unfriendly with Brendan, and proves to be very on the antisocial side. It's not so much that she absolutely hates Pokémon, but the thought of them reminds them of the dead one whom she misses. Of course, Fahlen isn't like this with everyone. She is shown to have a very close relationship with her younger brothers, though she does seem to be irritated by the outgoing one's way of making friends.**

**See? Fahlen is a balanced OC. She's prickly, unfriendly, unenthusiastic, and very much like the usual teenager. This is how a 14-17 year would act after a tragedy, and the years since can be ignored. At the same time, Fahlen is nice, generous, and has shown a very enthusiastic and perky side via flashbacks. Yes, she's antisocial, but no, not with everyone. She misses the city of Rustboro, and finds Littleroot to be dull and tiny. See?**

**Plus, she's got a cool name that still manages to be realistic. Her author has the beginning to the story dragged out some, but it includes some nice character development so that we readers are able to get a good understanding of who she is. So, in total, I award Fahlen Sylvan with a 9/10 as well in terms of an excellent OC. I think that we can all agree with this, right?**

**Our third OC was used without permission, mainly because I've been feeling too lazy to drop the author a message. Still, I'm using her OC positively, not negatively, so it should all be perfectly fine. This OC is based on Leaf from the Kanto games, and she belongs to Alphinia. Her name is Lydia Leaf, and she appears as the main character in Enigmas: All That Glitters.**

**I find Lydia to be a very interesting OC, especially for a trainer. She's very sweet, generous, and willing to help. She cares what her friends think of her, and she'll assist them no matter what. At the same time, she's an extremely shy individual, who trends to become quite cowardly in the worst situations. But, she has loyal Pokémon, and she remains loyal to them.**

**Lydia is also a total bookworm, and constantly refers to different popular books throughout chapters. She would have remained home with her books, but Professor Oak did ask for a favor in the whole Pokédex thing. And, Lydia isn't the type to really say no. Not because she's determined to get jobs done, but because she likes to please. Then again, she can also become determined.**

**Her best friend is a total girly girl who loves to use her as a mannequin for hairstyles and outfits, something that Lydia deals with on a regular basis. Lydia is evidently on the passive side, but she has begun to show more of a backbone as the story progresses.**

**She currently has four Pokémon, all named after story book characters. There's Smaug (name taken from the Hobbit), Lydia's starter Charmander who is extremely loyal and devoted to her. He'll use Ember if you mess with his trainer. There's Scout (name from To Kill a Mockingbird) the graceful Butterfree who Lydia once feared back when she was a Caterpie. There's also Arya (name from the Inheritance Cycle) the female Nidoran who is quite young, but very tough and calm in battle. And last of all there's Scarlett (name from Gone With the Wind), the sassy and prissy Meowth who loves to provoke her mainly quiet trainer.**

**The pattern with well known books is original, and the personalities of the Pokémon are welcomed and nice. Lydia is realistic, so I'll give her an 8 and a half/10. She's very close to the same score as Fahlen and Brenda; we just need a couple of more chapters.**

**So, do you all see what I mean? Their OCs have just as many faults as good traits, and sometime their bad traits contradict certain things that have already been stated. You have to remember how your OC was raised, because this will all affect their future and their personality and reaction to certain things. It's the way of life, folks.**

**Compared to the three OCs above, one of my own OCs is rather bland. But, I'll let you all be the judge of that. Gwen Jenkins is an average ten year old who left her home in New Bark. She had to do a good deal of persuasion since her mother is the over protective kind, but she eventually gained consent. Her father works as a columnist and he's a generally laidback guy whereas her grandmother is the energetic cook of the house.**

**Gwen grew up with two brothers, one older the other younger, so she generally knows how to deal with guys. She's short for her age and she has freckles, two things that she is conscious of constantly. She's stubborn and headstrong, which causes her to butt heads often with her best friend, Sam, a fellow midget. Gwen is also somewhat of a brat, and she generally has short fits of anger after a loss.**

**She kind and everything, but she's also judgmental and judges people by their looks at times. She can be calm, but she also possesses a rather anxious side as well. She's afraid of Pinsir, and has a fear of water. She also has a kind of sibling rivalry with her charming twelve year old brother, Aaron.**

**Her Pokémon team consist of a loyal Cyndaquil, a cocky Elekid, and a disobedient Scyther. Now, most people may assume that this makes her realistic as an OC, but I know for a fact that I need to work more on Gwen. I based some of her traits on my own so that I could relate to her well, but even so. I'll give her a nice 7/10 for the time being. Perhaps in the future she'll be a bit beyond that.**

**So, I'll you reviewers be the judge of these four OCs. The next two chapters will come quickly, but they'll address two irritating issues on this site. Also, if any of you are experiencing issues with publishing and updating your stories, I have an assistance fanfic on my profile. The tips should work, I hope.**

**R & R, people!**


	15. A Handsome Troll

**Captor fifteen " a haNsom TrOll'**

**Hi dhere reeders! I writed dis finelly 4 u all! How nise fo mee, rite?**

**aniwy, 2day ill help u all wit splling adn grammer I tink i can hel u Can i**

**btu idk? Enqoy the captor. reeders!**

a hous hadded peeple in it. A boye waked up on his 10th b day 2 git hees 1 ST pokkeenom! he didn t no hoo 2 pic! Sgirtle? Charmonnder? Bullsur? Eet was difilct.

'I need 2 choos.' Nboy saided who I pick?

No1 new.

boy started walked to bal to get stirter. He fond oak doin work. oak looked up and nodded, he saided 'what are u doin?

'I want apookenom, prof.

O

Boy smiled an asked. 'whut pokeemom are leff?

Non

'whut?

Tak Pikachu. boy took pikacu and wus shocked. They went on ventore and had fun.

**I right and wroked herd on dis. can u tell?**

**Aniyay, R $ R, popele!**


	16. Accepting OCs!

**Chapter 16: OCs Accepted!**

**Before we begin this latest chapter, I have a question for all of you readers. How many of you thought that I was off my meds when you read the troll last chapter? I had such a hard time writing it, and I really wanted it to be so much longer. Unfortunately, it had to be cut short for sanity's sake.**

**In chapter 14, some of you reviewed and asked about the titles of the stories mentioned. Well, here they are: Trailblazer by Music Intuition, A New Life by Finesseful X, and Enigmas: All That Glitters by Alphinia.**

**To finally move on, let's address today's main Pokémon fanfiction issue, shall we?**

**Now, as well know the Pokémon section of this dear, malfunctioning website is full to the brim with original trainer stories is it not? Along with those we also simply have a large population of OC tales that overflow in this section and make it difficult to locate anything original. OC tales are the main thing that this parody tackles, so we'll move on to the bread and butter, folks.**

**Because of OCs, a good deal of authors feel a sense of freedom when they publish new stories. And because of this privileged 'freedom', we get stories that allow the submission of OCs.**

**In the October of 2009, I was a rather innocent newbie to this site, meaning I knew close to nothing about the fan world of Pokémon or any other franchise that I coveted. So, whilst navigating through the Pokémon section for a decent story about trainers, I came across an OC submission story. I found the idea to be fascinating.**

**Submit an OC, and the author basically writes the story for you! Other authors submit OCs and ideas, like a lovely collaboration! What a way to unite the aspiring writers of the internet, right? That's certainly what I thought of it at first, especially since the story that I had submitted to had an interesting plot and some great action scenes.**

**But, you know what? Even when I was a newbie, I always wondered why the stories with the most reviews had OCs ACCEPTED plastered all over their summary. After making one of my own I found out how popular these things were after I received a flurry of PMs and reviews.**

**I deleted the story after feeling extremely overwhelmed by it all, but I left that event with some knowledge. OC submission stories are not all that they're cracked up to be, kids. Understand?**

**If any of you out there have stories that allow OC submission, please remember why you're constantly getting reviews. It's not because of your writing talent or imaginative ideas; it's because a ton of dumb writers are too lazy to put their own time into writing their **_**own **_**stories.**

**Don't even bother giving me that crap about "but everyone has fun!" As of today, I have only read five decent OC submission stories, and that's a very tiny amount. Especially when you compare it to the vast amount of similar tales out there. I'd give you the story titles, but I would then be tempted to go and check to see how many of you sent in an OC of your own.**

**Yes, every now and then I'll submit an OC of my own to a story if it has promise. No, I don't really approve of most of these stories. And no again if any of you are wondering if I report stories. I don't. Want to know why? BECAUSE FRANKLY MY DEARS, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!**

**DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ON THIS SITE. WRITE A TROLL, WRITE AN R-RATED PIECE. SHOOT! I DON'T CARE!**

**Skyegavin and his cronies shouldn't care either. They really must have time on their hands if they're really able to give people dumb messages like the following:**

"This is a warning.

Entries not allowed:

5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc. (OC submission)"

**Like a regular preschool bully, huh? THAT'S NOT ALLOWED SO I HAVE TO TELL ON YOU!**

**Going back on topic, this is one of the many reasons why I agree with our dear friend, Farla, on the regular basis. Her own message about OC submitting is a definite step forward from the warnings:**

"Look, you really, really shouldn't ask for characters. Doesn't work right. You get people doing all sorts of characters, and they may each be fine but they don't fit together properly. It's like trying to complete a hundred-piece puzzle by taking fifty of the pieces from fifty other puzzles. They may all be good puzzles, and you may pick only the prettiest pieces, but you're going to end up with a mess."

**Some of you may have received a negative review form her in the past, but that doesn't mean that her messages deserve eye rolls. And, no, you shouldn't worship her either, or any reviewer for that matter. Instead, think over what reviewers in general say. Take it with a grain of salt. As authors, we need to remember that it doesn't matter what other people think. It really only matters if we believe in ourselves and if we are doing what we love for the right reasons. **

**So, I repeat: Take everything in with a grain of salt. Maya Angelou once said something about taking in the good and bad things that are said about you. IF you can find the actual quote on the Internet, by all means, listen to it. The only one who should say things about you, is in fact, _you._**

**Just so I can show some examples, I'm going to go ahead and name a couple of decent OC stories that accept OCs.**

**First, there's Ever After by Flaaffy. Just so none of you don't go flocking off to submit a Mary Sue, her OC submissions have been closed for a year, but her story is excellent either way. Then, there's Constellations: Legends in Asari by Jigglypuff's Pillow. It's quite the comedic tale, really.**

**Next up is Shades of Black and White by Shattered Feathers. The plot loosely follows the recent main series games, but the character development is quite likable and original. Cerina's Pokémon Journeys: Johto by Misarina is another excellent one by Misarina.**

**However, the point is people, that you have to stop being lazy! OC submission stories might seem fun at first, but they can soon prove to be dumb when they're just taking up space as abandoned ideas. And, instead of relying on another author to carry through your ideas, get writing! You'll feel much more like an accomplished writer by doing so.**

**Next chapter, we'll have a lovely discussion about legendaries and how they should be involved in your stories. And, then there's also the food logic of the Pokémon world to talk about, right?**

**R & R, people!**


	17. Note

**Chapter 17: Note**

**So, this really isn't the chapter that I originally had in mind. Legendaries aren't talked about here and I really want to apologize for this extremely late update. Life has been getting pretty hectic, and with exam month here, everything's going slowly.**

**Most of you are young; 12 and up most likely. You should all know how it feels, if you're still in school of course. So, I'll put as much effort as possible into a faster update than this one.**

**Now, to address issues at hand.**

**I'd like to hear everyone's opinion about overused and underused starters. While I believe that Pokémon like Lucario and Eevee are unoriginal, that's only speaking about the obvious. What about the overuse of other Pokémon like Porygon, Shinx, and several others? What do **_**you **_**all think about these problems?**

**I'd like to know, folks.**

**Skitty, despite being rare, is underused. Magikarp, despite being pathetic, is overused.**

**Still, these are only my opinions.**

**When you leave your review please do the following. Include the form below:**

**Overused:**

**Underused:**

**Simply do that and add Pokémon to each list. Choose whichever Pokémon, excluding Porygon, Lucario, Eevee, and Pseudo-legendaries. Also, don't put the starter Pokémon. They're pretty much neutral, and they're not so much overused as much as just always used.**

**So, do the steps mentioned and I'll take them to mind for future chapters. Leave suggestions for future chapters as well. Hopefully, there will be an update tomorrow. One can only hope.**


	18. I'm Tired of This Mother Fudging Nuzlock

**Chapter 18: I'm Tired of This Mother Fudging Nuzlocke on this Mother Fudging Site!**

**I have not updated in ever so long, and with the final days of summer dripping away like fallen rain, it would be quite fitting to finally do so. Fitting to finally bestow an eighteenth chapter for readers to devour and digest with open minds and quick opinions. Don't you think?**

**Anyway, here I am, hoping that everyone had an awesome summer filled with fun packed adventures of sorts. Whether you went out of the country, visited museums, or simply hibernated at home, here's to summer memories! **

**It truly does suck that summer is practically over. At least Christmas is coming, and that means money, presents, and the spirit of giving **

**Okay, onto the chapter. It's fairly short, although I think the message is clear.**

* * *

"Don't do it." Average Author clutched onto Generic Author's wrist, keeping her friend from using her computer mouse any further. "Please don't do it!" She widened her eyes seriously, and tried to sound as if she were speaking reason.

Generic Author pulled her wrist free, and grabbed ahold of the mouse again. "Don't do what?" she asked, not even trying to mask the irritated tone in her voice. She narrowed her eyes, awaiting a straight answer.

"Don't do what I know you're going to do."

Generic Author let out a huge groan. "And what would that be?"

Average Author answered with only one word. "Nuzlocke."

"What about Nuzlocke? What? I can't challenge myself when playing Pokémon Diamond anymore?"

Average Author crossed her arms and sat down in the second rolling chair. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

It took a total of fifteen seconds for Generic Author to get what she meant. "Oh! You're talking about my Pokémon Ruby Nuzlocke story. Well, what about it? What is it that you don't want me to do? Finish it? I'm not ditching it! I told you how nostalgic it made me feel, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes!" Average Author rolled her eyes. "You discovered your old Pokémon Ruby version in the bottom of your sock drawer. You restarted your challenging Nuzlocke version, and decided to make a story about an OC who does something similar. Whoop di do! Finish that if you want." Average Author twisted a strand of her hair around her finger absently, and drummed her free hand on th computer desk. "Just don't you dare publish it."

"Um, wait, what?" Generic Author tore her eyes away from the computer screen to stare at her friend in disbelief.

Average Author breathed sharply through her nostrils. "Don't. Publish. It!"

"Why?" Generic Author, unconcerned, turned back to the computer and began typing furiously. "It's a decent story. It's like survival of the fittest. The Pokémon version of Battle Royale or the Hunger Games. And, anyway, I only have that Advancedshipping Truth and Dare story and that three hundred word Sonic drabble on my profile. I'd like to have three stories to call my own instead of just two."

"Well, then just do stupid original trainer stories like the normal people!" Average Author had had enough. "Nobody cares for Nuzlocke anymore."

"Um, yeah they do." Generic Author went on typing. "Nobody likes trainer stories. Not with Farla always butchering them."

"No one likes Nuzlocke either!" Average Author screeched. "Do you know how many Nuzlocke stories there are in the Pokémon section of this site alone?"

"Not enough…" Generic Author muttered, absently.

"Over three hundred! And they're all the same!" Average Author was definitely on the verge of hysterics.

"Well, mine's different."

Famous last words, indeed.

* * *

**Okay, so I over exaggerated about there being over three hundred Nuzlocke stories. But, you have to admit, there are way too many. Why anyone cares to read about some random trainer being Nuzlocke challenged in a story is beyond me. Wouldn't people prefer just playing the game that way if they cared to?**

**Moving on, next chapter may not come quickly. However, rest assured, it won't take three months for it to arrive. It shouldn't even take three weeks, for that matter. I'll try to get it in by either next weekend or the week after, but with school coming like a speeding train, it just may not be prompt.**

**Next chapter, I'll either address the usage of canon characters in trainer stories (which will include why being OOC is horrendous) or I'll finally handle the whole how-to-deal-with-legendaries. Either way, both will be handled in chapters; I just don't know which will come first.**

**Anyway, as always, R & R, people! **


	19. How to Train your Legendary!

**Chapter 19: How to Train Your Legendary**

**Yay! I mainly kept my promise to you reviewers! I'm back with an update, although it's a month later than I planned…oh well! **

**I finally agreed with myself to deal with legendaries first. There's no actual reason, just that it requires less research than the canon character usage one. And, right now, my internet is being a bit of a jerk, and I'd love to do research with a reliable signal. That, and frankly, it's Friday night. I've got the whole weekend ahead of me, so yeah, I'm feeling a little lazy.**

**Sue me for being a teen!**

**But, yeah, moving on, let us begin!**

**Legendaries are an essential part of Pokémon fanfics. OC stories or not, you're going to end up using or mentioning one sooner or later. Whether it's your character, Mirabelle, mouthing off about how sucky Arceus is, or if it's your beginner trainer, Mikey, coming across a shrine. Either way, they'll pop up soon enough.**

**Y'know what legendary is really popular in fan fiction? Yeah, that's right. Mewtwo. And Arceus, Lugia, Ho-oh, Giratina, Darkrai, and pretty much every other legendary who has had an iconic movie role or has been labeled as an extremely-lethal-yet-totally-awesome-source-of-plot.**

**Other legendaries (even the adorable ones like Shaymin and Jirachi) have been shoved aside while everyone goes for the big badass ones. The only small legendary ever used nowadays is Mew, and last time I checked, they're overused too.**

**Now, before going on I'd like to remind each and every one of you that you can totally write a story about a trainer who catches a legendary Pokémon. You can even pull off a story that involves Mew, Arceus, and every other overused legendary that was or wasn't mentioned. As one wise reviewer once said, it doesn't necessarily matter if it's original; it really matters if it's written well. That's not what they said word for word, but it's what they were trying to say, at least.**

**I hate to bring the horrid franchise into this, but Twilight is an example of that quote. Vampires are an overused trope, and the books are written horribly. In this case, the books are clichéd and horrendously worded. But, look at Anne Rice's vamp novels. Not original, but they're definitely well written.**

**But, alas, we're not here to talk about the many franchises that depict good writing and bad writing, aided by clichés or nonexistent ones. We're here to discuss legendary Pokémon. Moving on to the actual examples!**

**Good Example A**

"Step right up and win a prize!" The carnie, a scrawny middle aged man wearing pin striped suspenders, manned a game booth with obvious pride and joy. He eyed the people who passed by the common carnival game, keeping his grey eyes out for any interest. None was really shown in the thick crowd.

Soon, however, a small voice piped up. "I want a try!"

The game booth admin looked down over his counter for the source of the voice. A small girl of seven stood there with an expression of bliss. Her jet-black curls whipped around her face in the spring breeze that was beginning to pick up, and she waved a dollar bill in the air as if it were a flag. Beside her, an older boy stood with an Aipom clinging to his shoulder. Her brother, most likely.

"Well, little lady. You sure?" It was common that small children showed interest in his booth, especially once they laid their wide eyes on the prizes in question; Pokémon eggs. However, in the entire two weeks that the Floaroma Spring Carnival had been in town, only one of these various kids had gone home with an oval shaped achievement. It was definitely depressing to watch these young children spend their hard earned money (usually obtained through the means of chores around the house or otherwise) only to fail and leave the booth downcast and disappointed. It was definitely the game booth man's job to try and dissuade them.

Like the many others before her, this carnival patron chose to stay. "I'm more than sure!" With a look of defiance, she thrust the dollar bill into the palm of his hand and clenched her fist. "Now, give me what I paid for, or I'll have you sued!"

The carnie raised a pair of graying eyebrows in surprise. He glanced at the boy beside her, a little puzzled.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, disrupting his Aipom's clinging in the process. "We watch a lot of Judge Trudy with our grandmother. Don't take it personally."

The carnie nodded, and accepted the money. "All right, then." He handed the small girl one of the booth's Golduck squirt guns. "Here ya are, little lady. Just knock down ten in a row and you'll get a prize!"

The small challenger accepted the gun, and held it rather tightly in her tiny hands. "Got it!" She narrowed her large mint-green eyes, and said, "I'm gonna win!"

"Sure thing, Amber." The boy beside her rolled his eyes and kicked at the grass. "Go for it."

The booth admin nodded, and pressed the button concealed behind a stuffed Pokémon doll consolation prize. Almost instantly, the gaming attraction lit up and began its operation. Cardboard desert scenes spun in the back of the booth, displaying cactus, sand dunes, along with glaring Tranpich. Soon, however, the targets popped up in their own small cardboard forms.

"Die, die, die!" The girl, Amber, began to furiously let torrents of water shoot from the gun, pressing the trigger vigorously with a look of pure ferocity upon her face. The spouts of water knowked down the rampaging cardboard Rhydon and Magmortar easily.

Her brother's Aipom was definitely enjoying itself. "Pom, pom, pom!" It joined the girl in her loud chant, grinning from ear to ear while fist pumping the air with its tail. "Pom!"

The boy groaned and placed his Aipom on the ground. He narrowed his own green eyes at the carnie as if it were all his fault. "My mom's making me chauffeur her around until I leave next month." He said, grumpily.

The carnie grinned and reached over the counter to pat the boy on the shoulder, taking care to stay out of Amber's line of fire. "I know how you feel, kid. Had three little siblings of my own, see. Ran away to join the carnival slash circus before I was even thirteen."

"I'm not doing anything that extreme!" the boy said defensively. "I won't even be ten until next weekend."

"Ah, a Pokémon journey, huh?" The carnie felt a wave of nostalgia. He could remember his own short lived days as a trainer, _before _the I-ran-away-with-the-circus scenario. Those days were nice, challenging, and the best of his pre teen years. "You'll have a blast, I'm sure."

"Shut up, ninnies!" Amber still had her eyes on the prize. Already, she had three cardboard figures down. Because of reality, the targets were mighty difficult to shoot down, and it was taking a great deal of her strength and focus. "I'm trying to win!"

Her brother ignored her. "Was it worth it? Joining the carnival?"

The carnie shrugged. "Well, I suppose. Had to clean out the Donphans' cage when I first arrived, and had to clean the cotton candy machine. But, after a month I moved up to the better jobs. Are you planning on joining in?"

"Of course not!" In his defensive way, the boy responded.

"I won, I won!" Both males put their attention on Amber, who was doing a jig while the Aipom pointed at the knocked down cardboard figures. "All those Wii games paid off!"

"Not quite." The carnie frowned disapprovingly at the nine knocked out cardboard pieces. "One's still missing. You've still got fifteen more seconds to knock it down." The carnie glanced at his watch. "Ten now, actually."

Amber clenched her fists and scrunched her eyes up. "I'm gonna lose!"

Her brother rolled his eyes and snatched the water gun from her hands. "Give me _that_!" He aimed the water bullets at one soaked target-a Golem-and pulled the trigger. One jet of water made one smooth arch and smacked the Rock-type replica right down. "There. Laser tag paid off."

The booth's built in timer rang loudly, and the carnie shut the game off. "Brilliant! A combined win from the effort of two siblings. Now, Amber-I can call you Amber, right?"

"No." Amber said.

"Now, Amber, take your pick. Which Pokémon egg will it be?"

"That green one over there!"

The carnie had been expecting pink, but he took down the rather plain looking green egg nonetheless. Gingerly, he slid it across the booth counter and into Amber's brother's careful arms. The egg was certainly plain in appearance. The surface was grassy green which was speckled with small golden spots here and there. And, it was a rather small Pokémon egg as well.

Even so, Amber seemed happy enough, skipping off with her older brother, his Aipom, and the Pokémon egg in tow.

The carnie sat back in his booth, and let his grey eyes seek out further challengers. "Step right up, and win a Pokémon egg! Take a chance folks!" In his peppy voice, the carnie continued with his generic words of appeal. "Come on now. Step right up and win a prize!"

**I may have gotten a little carried away with this one, but the idea should be clear. Now, onto the bad example.**

**Bad Example A**

"Zippiedee doo da! Zippiedee ay!" Bright violet hair streaming behind her in a silky cloud, pretty Justine skipped merrily through a vast meadow dotted with Gracideas. Her pink pinafore dress billowed in the breeze as she did so, and the sun was particular sunny this fine, fine day. "Wonderful feeling, every day!"

Prancing in one full circle, Justine let her arms sway gently in the ever strong wind before finally plopping down on one lush patch of heather and grass. Tucking her stocking legs beneath her dress, Justine surveyed the area with dreamy emerald-green eyes.

Jigglypuff and Jumpluff inhabited the surrounding perimeter, alongside other especially ah-dorable Pokémon!

Sighing with content, Justine picked herself up and gathered several Gracideas and wildflowers in to the pockets of her dress. She smiled lovingly at each plant, right before plucking them dead like a gosh darn it sicko!

_Ahem!_

As she went on murdering the environment by picking flowers(that would be reduced to bookmarks and wilted gifts for mummy, no doubt), a cheerful cry rang out. "Mew!"

Justine paused, wastin-I mean, dropping dead flowers in the process. She stared at the source of the sound, which appeared to be an ah-dorable pink cat Pokémon hovering in the air.

Smiling, Justine held a wildflower up for the cutie's inspection.

Mew smiled back. "Mew!"

"Come home with me!" Justine pleaded, sweetly.

Mew nodded. "Mew!" _Okay!_

…

**Was this rushed? A bit, yes. Luckily, the next chapter can't be rushed if I mean to make it informative. So, hopefully this chapter suited all readers. It's been an entire year since the story was first started, and I hope to finish it around chapter twenty five, if anyone wanted to know.**

**Anyway, happy Halloween, everybody! Eat candy till you puke, and all that good stuff!**


	20. A Very Quick Update

**Chapter 20: A Very Quick Update Concerning OOCness**

**So, this is, in fact a very quick update. I plan on adding an additional chapter soon, but I'm not exactly sure when. For now, enjoy the example below.**

**Example 1- Green's OOCness**

Green and Blue were walking down the road, hand in hand.

Silver tip toed close behind them, glaring like a madman.

The pair looked so romantic and sweet.

Meanwhile, Silver was missing the beat.

As they walked along the road, completely in love,

They were quite unaware of the true madness above…

BUT WHO CARES?

A Spearow hopped into their path, watching them keenly.

Green looked back, smiling ever serenely.

She beamed and she grinned and she ran up to it.

Silver and Blue were unsurprised when 'ol Green hugged it.

She said, sweetly, "I love birds! I'm a good person! I tell the truth in words!"

"I don't lie! I don't cheat! I don't fly with my Jigglypuff! I also don't use Ditto as mask! I won't drink beer from a flask! I'm not clever or awesome like my original form! I don't hate Sabrina! I love Blue and that's all!"

"If not Blue, then Red!"

Red leaped up from the bushes. "Really?"

Blue frowned menacingly. "You fill me with dread."

Silver nodded. "Yeah, drop dead!"

Green watched them, all a flutter.

She spoke, her words melting their hearts into butter.

"Red, you're no cutie. You're immature. And, Silver, you're like the brother I never had. But, Blue, I love you! We belong with each other!"

Hand in hand, the pair walked into the sunset.

Meanwhile, Red and Silver appeared half dead.

"But, they're a crack ship!"

"Not anymore, I guess…"

"But Lucky and Choosen_"

"They don't care!"

In a hurry, Silver left in a flurry.

He left a bewildered Red.

He appeared half dead.

Looking up at the sky, he said.

"What was up with the bird?"

**People who have read Pokémon Adventures should be able to spot several issues within this poem. Feel free to spot them and figure them out. The next chapter will deal with the OOCness of Silver, Misty, and Blue. I may or may not do them in poem form. It depends on how lazy I feel.**

**But, anyways, I hope that this was enjoyed, despite its quick, short nature. R & R, people!**


	21. Concerning Silver, Blue, and Misty

**Chapter 21: Concerning Silver, Blue, and Misty…**

**So…another update…yay.**

**We'll start this chapter on OOCness with everyone's favorite redheaded **_**guy**_**! Yep, everybody, give it up for Silver!**

* * *

**Example 2-Silver's OOCness**

His hands on his hips, Silver surveyed the Pokémon trading machines that were lined up against on Pokémon Center wall. His silvery eyes narrowed apprehensively as various people lined up, waiting for to use the trading machines for their own personal reasons.

"Silver!" The redheaded thief turned around and was instantly tackled by Crystal, who hugged him furiously. "Whatcha doin?"

Smiling cheerily at his spunky girlfriend, Silver wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Oh, nothing. I was trying to figure something out."

Crystal settled herself in his supportive arms, and wrapped her own around his neck. "Like what?"

"Figure out why he's with you!" Crystal and Silver looked behind them in alarm at Green, who stood, green with obvious envy. Her eyes were swimming with tears. "I-I thought we had a connection, Silver?" She bent down her head and weeped uncontrollably.

Blue materialized out of nowhere, a bouquet of fresh roses in his arms. "Forget that jerk, Green. You're my one and only girl, baby!" He kissed her on the cheek before gently handing her the roses.

"You used to call me annoying." Green whispered, staring with disbelief at the roses. "And pesky. And bratty…"

Blue tucked her caramel-brown hair behind her ears, and gave an easy smirk. "I've changed."

_But, _back to Silver…

"Silver!" One hand stroking his neck, Crystal used the other to tug at his ear. "Stop staring at your partner in crime, and pay attention to me! Whiny, nagging Crystal! And, answer my question!"

Silver returned his attention to his one and only girlfriend. "_Ex _partner in crime, sweetheart. And, my attention is right on you, sunshine."

"Good!" Crystal beamed. "Now, what were you trying to figure out?"

Silver pointed towards the trading machines. "What do people use those for?"

* * *

**Ahem! So, some Blue OOCness was also displayed. Plus, Green and Crystal OOCness, now that I really think about it…I really killed a few birds with one stone, huh?**

**I'm not a hater of shippings. I'm actually quite amused by both OldRivalShipping and SpecialJewelShipping, although my liking for both pairings came more from playing the games versus reading the manga. Which, isn't to say that I don't like them in their manga form. **

**I still like both pairings. They're adorable. But, the stories I've read always overdo it. Why make Silver the villain in an OldRival story? Or, why make Green the bad guy in a SpecialJewel story?**

**It's kind of like how Contestshipping stories enjoy making Brendan the abusive ex-boyfriend. And, while it's like, go ahead and do what you want, it still seems kind of contrived. **

**But, still. Don't let me boss you around. Remember: I'm just a random internet person. If I told you that setting bombs in Hawaii was original, I sure as heck wouldn't want anyone considering it for the sake of originality!**

**Now, for the next exhibit:**

* * *

**Example 3-Blue's OOCness**

"Red," Blue grinned and patted his best friend on the shoulder. "It's great having you around!"

Red looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course!" Blue beamed and skipped off through Pallet Town.

With Blue gone, Red looked directly at you, and said. "Did you slip him some happy pills this morning, author?"

Back to Blue!

Blue came across Green, who looked prepared to break into Professor Oak's laboratory once again.

"Green?"

Her back stiffened, and with wary eyes, Green looked up. As soon as she saw who it was, she sighed. "Ah, it's just you! Cutie! Now, go away."

"Green…It's great having you around!" Blue said, hugging her tightly.

"Whoa, hold up!" Green pulled away from his embrace, and looked him in the eyes. "Are you feeling okay, dude? Weren't you calling me annoying girl the other day?"

"I'll have your head if you call her that, punk!" Silver cried from the background, popping out of nowhere.

Blue ignored him, and just took Green's hands in his own. "More like gorgeous girl. Or, beautiful girl. Or, perfect girl…"With each word, Blue inched his face closer to Green's so that their lips eventually met in one simple peck.

It was shortlived, when something grabbed Blue and slammed him to the ground. "Get your punk hands off of her! Don't rape her, you evil, twisted punk! How dare you even look at her, you punk! I'll have your head! I will!"

That something was Silver, of course.

Somehow, Blue rolled out of Silver's iron, rageful grip. His busted lip bleeding, he still managed a grin.

And, surprise, surprise, he wrapped Silver in a hug as well. "Good to have you on the team. Dex Holders unite!"

And, with that, Blue ran off, leaving the two once-abducted children to exchange looks of surprise and well, concern.

Blue came across Yellow, who he swung in a few circles. He eventually set her petite self back on the ground, and happily patted her on the top of her straw hat.

"You're adorable!" he gushed, before dashing off.

Yellow looked after his retreating form with puzzled eyes. "Uh, thanks?"

With Crystal,(who was in Pallet Town because?) he salsa danced and gave her a shower of compliments. With Gold (Huh?) he joked and complimented. With Diamond (have ever even met?) he presented him with a gigantic pie and a coupon to an all-you-can-eat buffet. And with_

Uh, you get the picture, right?

* * *

**Heh…That was crazy to write. Was it crazy to read at all?**

**Um, so yeah, Misty's next. And, this is anime Misty, just so everyone knows.**

* * *

**Example 4-Misty's OOCness**

"Uh, Misty, where's Togepi?" Brock asked in a quiet tone, noting his friend's empty arms.

Misty kept on sipping her green tea. "In Togepi Kingdom. You know that, Brock."

"Uh, right…But, where's Azurill?"

"With Tracey. That nerd needed assistance with his dorky Pokémon watching."

"Oh…where's Ash?"

"Check the basement." Misty stirred a packet of Splenda into her tea and stared out the window at the sunshiny day. "And, while you're there, give him some water. And, clean his cage when you find the time."

"Uh, okay…" Brock stared at the decorations that hung on the walls. "You outdid yourself, Misty."

"I tend to do that. We all tend to that. As former gym leaders, we should both know that, Brock."

"Shouldn't you have shown a bit more mercy?"

"Why? Don't cross me, and I won't gut you like a fish. Simple as that. I won't get jealous or manipulative unless you're shagging my man or cheating on me." Misty quietly resumed sipping her tea, and wondered if today would be the day to perfect cooking a dish of tiramisu. "I'll need ingredients…"

Meanwhile, Brock was perplexed by the decorations, which were heads stuck to plaques. A regular hunter's décor wall, really.

And the heads were none other than May's, Dawn's, Melody's, Iris's, Angie's. Anabel's, and even Latias's.

"Oh, Brock!" Misty was now scrolling through her touch screen cell phone. "Did you hear? Delia walked in on Giovanni cheating on her with Cyrus! Isn't that just scandalous? I really ought to help her build a cage and construct some plaques…"

* * *

**An exaggeration, I know…**

**I felt weird writing all three of these examples. Did any of you feel weird **_**reading **_**them by any chance? **

**Anyway, that's all for now, folks. Until then, keep writing and reading! We'll deal with other manga characters along with anime characters next chapter. And after that, we'll start talking about the importance of character quirks.**

**R & R, people!**


	22. Quirks and Habits

**Chapter 22: Quirks and Habits**

**This update took over two years to occur. Hiatuses, busyness, laziness; whatever the poison, this update is late.**

**I'd just like to thank everyone for being patient concerning this story and my sincerest apologies for the hold. I do have to admit a few things before commencing the twenty-second chapter of this fic:**

**Originality is nonexistent; that's something I've really figured out since the last update.**

**It doesn't matter what plot or premise or cliché you use; what matters is what you do with it.**

**TV Tropes is an extremely useful site when creating characters or plot devices. Seriously. Go check it out if you find the time or chance. **

**Crafting a trope page for your works—like the ones on TV Tropes—may prove useful. Give it a shot if you're able!**

**I'm a dumbass, but that's okay, because every now and then, we're all dumbasses. I think the important thing is to pick your dumbass up and get smart. That's what I'm going to do for this upcoming New Year and I encourage everyone to do the same.**

**If you're already a smartass, stop being one!**

**I kid. Be smart and be you. You're unique no matter what anyone says, and so long as you have the pluck, you can achieve whatever the hell you want to achieve. Logic be damned.**

**I'm going to finish up this fic soon. I'm thinking about completing it somewhere around chapters 25-28. Just a quick warning to everyone.**

**Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope that prosperity finds you wherever you may be!**

**So, without further adieu, onto the 22****nd**** chapter!**

* * *

"So, in order to beat Roxanne, I'll need to catch a water or grass-type?" Nervously, Jake peered down at his shoes and chewed his lip. "Where do I find one?"

His Torchic peered up at him innocently. "Chic?"

Florence heaved a sigh. "Well, you could try looking for one. Don't you think? Wouldn't that be a good start, Jack?" Her tone was part condescending and part annoyance.

Jack frowned at her bashfully. "You don't need to be so scathing, you know."

"Oh my gosh!" Florence feigned an expression of surprise. "I don't?"

Cheeks burning red with embarrassment, Jack quickly looked away and searched the Pokémon Center reception area for a distraction from his cousin's attitude. He found himself chewing away at his lip; it was horrible habit of his that constantly resulted in split lips.

Florence wrinkled her nose at him and finished grooming her newly-caught Skitty. Contemplatively, she sat back in her lounge chair and examined her fingernails. They were bitten down nearly to the pinks, a product from her own bad habit. With irritation, she concealed her hands from view by stuffing them into a pair of gloves. She'd find time for a manicure _after _she helped her annoying younger cousin catch a proper Pokémon.

'Gosh. He can't do anything by himself.' Aloud, Florence said, "You can't do anything by yourself, can you?"

Jake fumbled for a response, and faltering, stood abruptly and prepared to leave. He crossed his arms and hurried out of the Pokémon Center, his Torchic close behind him.

Florence groaned and rolled her eyes. To no one in particular, she said, "Sensitivity isn't in, you know."

"I think you mean insensitivity." Peering over her thick paperback novel, Maggie smiled boldly at her older sister. "It's _so_ not in."

"Just shut up and read your stupid book!"

Maggie stuck her tongue out at her before her curly head disappeared behind the book once more. It was rare to find her without a few books in her hand, and right now, several more paperbacks and textbooks littered her lap and the coffee table in front of her seat.

'Dumb kids,' Florence thought, angrily. She glanced towards the Pokémon Center exit and resisted the urge to bite her nails. 'Now I have to go and look for that idiot. But I'm not apologizing!'

Scooping up her Skitty and backpack, Florence stood up and shook out her rumpled pleated skirt. She didn't know where she would find Jake. It was beginning to get dark and he wasn't particularly fond of shadowy areas. Florence knew perfectly well that her ten-year old cousin still slept with a night light.

'What a coward,' Florence thought, even though she had been the one to buy him the night light only a week prior to the start of their journey.

"If you're leaving, could you pick up some grub? I'm starving!" Maggie declared, nose still buried in book.

"You're always hungry," Florence griped.

Maggie nodded. "Yes, yes. I'm a growing girl. I'll have two cheeseburgers, a chili dog, some fries—the curly kind—with lots of ketchup, a big grilled fish sandwich, a salad, two large onion rings, a chocolate milkshake, and a nice, big hot fudge sundae." Finally putting her book down, Maggie beamed at her sister. "Okay?!"

Florence stared at her, perturbed by her sister's unwavering appetite. "Don't you think that that's a littl—"

"Too much?" Maggie's bushy eyebrows bunched together as she thoughtfully considered her order. They rose like a pair of hairy Caterpie when she reached her decision. "Yeah! You're right! No salad. That'll save me some calories!"

Shaking her head, Florence began walking for the exit. If she ditched them all to head back to the wonderful comforts of home in Petalburg City, how would they last?

"Oh, and make sure the food doesn't touch!" Maggie called. "'Cuz I'm not eating it otherwise! And don't forget to bring exactly twelve napkins so that I have an even dozen! I can't digest my food properly without a proper amount of napkins!"

Florence barely indicated that she had heard as she fled the reception room.

* * *

**So, quirks. According to the Internet, quirks are best defined as "peculiar behavioral habits." So, weird little traits that make a person unique or different. The snowflake trait, in a way.**

**I may have been a little too heavy-handed, but I hope the example rings clear. Maggie likes to eat a lot, read books, and is a little OCD. Jake chews his lip when nervous and blushes red when embarrassed. Florence bites her nails and acts a little tsundere.**

**While you don't need to go to the extreme, know that everyone has a quirk of some kind. It can be as minor as always writing with blue pens or as major as needing to walk an even number of steps around a block eight times before entering a building. **

**Little side note; Nikola Tesla apparently had a habit similar to the latter comment in that he needed to circle city blocks a certain number of times before he could go anywhere. See? Tesla had a quirk.**

**Dislikes and likes can also count. Jana might hate peanuts because of an allergic reaction and may go out of her way to eat nut-free brownies. Louis might adore classical music but detest jazz for whatever reason. Habits and quirks.**

**Fears also count. Using nightlight due to a fear of the dark is a quirk/habit. Wearing gloves to prevent the nail biting is both a quirk/habit and a response to a quirk/habit.**

**To be briefer, here's a tiny little form if you need somewhere to start.**

**Likes: (Pretty self-explanatory. It might be a good idea to include food, music, colors, Pokémon, books, and the like)**

**Dislikes: (Refer to the above)**

**Fears: (Almost everyone has a fear so it might be best to have one or two for a character)**

**Verbal Tics: (Do they have a catchphrase or a word that they overuse?)**

**Habits: (Do they apply hand sanitizer every time they so much as blink? Do they organize books in alphabetical order? That sort of thing, along with nail biting and related habits.)**

**Quirks: (Anything that doesn't fit in the previous sections)**

**Alternatively, you could split quirks and habits into a bad section and a good section. But, however you go about it, I hope that this helps.**

**I aim to complete this before January, so expect an update either this weekend or early next week. **

**Anyway, thank you for tuning in and have a great week!**


	23. Info Dumping, Info Dumping

**Chapter 23: Info Dumping, Info Dumping; What is With the Info Dumping?**

**Finally! A consistent update! Thank you so much to everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**But, before I begin this chapter's topic, I'd like to clarify the subject matter of chapter 22. Quirks.**

**I wasn't too clear last chapter, but there really isn't a right or wrong way to give a character some quirks. However, there may be problems regarding how their quirks are presented or shown in a story.**

**To give an example, let's say we have a character named Phil. Now, Phil is a Pokémon prodigy and is capable of battling very well. He knows strategies and is able to put them to good use. Additionally, due to coming from a prosperously wealthy family, he has a team of expensively rare Pokémon.**

* * *

**-Example B-**

"Hey!" a voice called.

After returning his Lucario to her Pokeball, Phil froze and slowly turned to the speaker. Two older kids, a boy and a girl, stood before him. They appeared friendly, with bright smiles and identical bright blue hair.

The boy was the speaker, and in a loud voice, continued. "That was some battle, man! I can't believe how quickly you took that Garchomp down!"

Smiling meekly, Phil peered down at his shoes. "Oh. Thank you."

"A little shrimp like you? You must be one of those freaky child geniuses, huh?" the boy said, energetically.

Phil nodded numbly. He could feel his ears burning on account of his timidity around people. "Y-yes. I guess you're right." His stomach churned grumpily with nerves, and brusquely, he hurried away without saying goodbye.

* * *

**So, from the above passage, we can infer that despite all of his smarts, Phil doesn't do well around other people. We can assume that he's socially awkward and shy.**

**Therefore, there was absolutely no need for me to include the bit about '**his timidity around people**'. I could just keep it to him feeling nauseous and feeling his ears turn red. Readers will be able to come to conclusions on your own, given that you have provided them with enough evidence.**

**Never consider your readers to be dumber than you. Which is to say, never over explain what you're attempting to convey. **

**I'll admit, this is difficult. It's hard to write just the right amount of information. As a writer, you might over explain to make certain that the point comes across properly.**

**You might want to a sibling relationship to come across as close, but vitriolic. As much as you try, it may instead seem venomous and hateful.**

**You might go for belligerent sexual tension between your two love interests, but instead, they'll appear to genuinely hate each other.**

**Best rule of advice? Write what you're trying to write and allow readers the liberty to interpret. That's part of the fun of art; there's no right or wrong way to understand anything.**

**Anyhow, in clearing up the previous chapter, I've opened up the topic for today's chapter.**

**Infodump. It's a term we all know and loathe.**

**Info dumping is, in a nutshell, the act of over explaining. It can be the over explaining of clothing, appearances, plots, and many other things. It's something that almost every writer has been guilty of at some point or another. This brings us to one of the important rules of writing.**

**Show, don't tell.**

* * *

**-Example A-**

Maria opened her azure-blue eyes wide and leaped out of bed. Through the lace curtained windows of her violet-striped bedroom, sunlight streamed through in heavy rays of warm shine and sparkle. It was one bright, sunny Saturday, and consequently, it was the day that her Pokémon journey was due to commence.

Excitedly, Maria hurried to her bedroom dresser. Her older brother had made it from some old lumber, and the job had been expert. It was painted polar-white and its knobs and clasps were crafted from old brass. Her clothes were folded neatly within them.

"I'll need a special outfit for such a special day!" Maria exclaimed to the air. She pulled her journey outfit out and rushed to put it on.

The outfit consisted of a violet jean jacket over a soft, gray polo shirt with ruffled sleeves. There was also a violet plaid skirt with gray leggings and a pair of bright violet high-tops. The entire look was completed by a cute, violet bucket hat.

Her outfit on, Maria went to the vanity table in the corner of her room. Like her bed frame and dresser, it was white.

At the vanity table, Maria brushed her lovely, chestnut locks out and began to style them. When she was done, her waist-length chestnut hair was pulled into a pair of long, wavy pigtails. The pigtails were fastened by glittery, violet scrunchies and her hair looked remarkably shiny under the light of the table.

Maria pulled on some bangles and bracelets. They were also violet.

She put on her hat. It was also violet.

Lastly, she pulled on her fingerless gloves. They were violet, too.

Then, after grabbing her violet backpack from her desk, she hurried out the door. Her backpack was well-packed with potions, pens, notepads, clothes, a tent, food, and her wallet. Her wallet was stuffed with money and credit cards. She was only missing her Pokémon, Pokéballs, and her Pokédex. But, that was okay; the professor would provide those.

In the gourmet kitchen of her home, Maria sat down to a home-cooked breakfast meal, courtesy of her mother. The meal consisted of chocolate chip waffles, ham-and-cheese omelets, buttered toast, freshly-squeezed orange juice, fresh grapes, bacon, and muffins.

Smiling, Maria's mother flipped more waffles in her cooking process. She was a tall, slender woman with the same chestnut hair as Maria. Her hair, however, was cut short and choppy at chin-length. And her eyes were bright green instead of blue.

"Excited by your journey?" Maria's mom said, sipping her tea. Her tea was Earl Grey, her favorite brand and consequently, her favorite beverage to sip in the quiet morning.

Maria excitedly nodded her head and chowed down into her food. It was delicious, courtesy of the new, shiny silver oven/stove and brand-new, spacious refrigerator her mother had to offer.

After finishing her scrumptious food, Maria headed out the door. Her house was a beautiful Victorian-style, three-story structure of cherry wood and crimson brick. A path of cobblestone led from the white front door to the road beyond the iron wrought fence. The garden boasted beautiful scarlet roses and hydrangeas.

Smelling the aromatic air, Maria skipped merrily to the dusty dirt road and picked a flower on her way to the Pokémon lab. Guess what color it was? Errr . . . wrong! It wasn't violet; it was red.

At the lab, Maria found herself fumbling for an answer as she was presented the three starter Pokémon of her region.

The first was a reptilian creature of orange with big eyes of blue and black. Its chest was cream-colored and it was bipedal; this means that it walked on its own two legs. Its orange tail ended with a flickering, red flame.

"Charmander!" it cried.

The second was a cyan-colored reptilian with a sturdy brown shell and big brown and black eyes. Its smile was wobbly and its arms were small and blue.

"Squirtle!" it cried.

The third was another reptilian creature, this time bluish-green skin and dark patches. A big, green bulb protruded from its short back, and the creature was quadruped; this means that it walks on four legs. Its thick legs sported claws and its eyes were big with crimson irises.

"Bulbasaur!" it cried.

"Which on will it be, Maria?" Professor Oak asked. He was a short, stout elderly man with spiky grayish hair and a square-like face. His lab coat was white and his clothes were plain and beige-colored.

Maria faltered. "Umm."

None of the Pokémon were violet-colored.

* * *

**Violet, violet, violet. Oy vey!**

**Less is more when it comes to description. While there are exceptions, it's usually best to keep clothing and appearance descriptions minimal. And, when you do describe appearances, try to avoid big blocks of text.**

**Try and describe the noticeable traits first. If a character has a dusty splash of freckles, mention it. If they have dimples when they smile, mention it. If their hair is stark-white while the skin is dark brown, mention the contrast.**

**Also, if your character is into clothes, it might be realistic for them to constantly notice what people are wearing. Example; Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic loves fashion design; it's her main hobby. If she were a human in the Pokémon world, it stands to reason that she would mention clothing a lot. Hence, there are exceptions to the rule.**

* * *

**Example B**

"Alright now!" With great vigor and enthusiasm, Allie pumped her fists and grinned broadly. "We've got to get training."

Her starter, the turtle-like creature known as Squirtle, raised his arms triumphantly. "Squirtle!"

"We'll need speed!"

"Squirtle!"

"Agility!"

"Squirtle!"

"And, most importantly, water power!"

"Squirtle, squirt!"

Allie nodded. "Yep. Lots and lots of water power. We'll show Brock what Team Allie is made of!"

From her perch upon the lowest tree branch, Caterpie squirmed excitedly. "Caterpie!"

"Yep! We'll get you evolving and up to speed too, Caterpie!" Adjusting her jet-black ponytail, Allie tucked loose strands of her long hair behind her ears and zipped up her green hoodie. With a touch of uncertainty, she twisted the bands of her green fingerless gloves. "We won't lose again. I can tell you that much!"

In agreement with their trainer, her small team cheered. They scarcely noticed the tones of apprehensiveness that lay beneath Allie's boastful spirit.

* * *

**So, hopefully this example was successful in giving a few details without over explaining. **

**We know that Allie has long jet-black hair and that she wears it in a ponytail. We also know that at least two articles of her clothing are green. From this we can deduce that green is her favorite color. Either that or it was the only color left in her size, but that's an extraneous detail that may be left untold.**

**Additionally, we know that she's a newbie beginner; she only has two Pokémon and she's still in need of her first badge. We know it's her first because Squirtle is her starter and Pewter City Gym is the first gym of Kanto. Also, Squirtle is one of the official starters of Kanto, giving us Allie's home region if we didn't already know.**

**And lastly, we know that she has already battled Brock and lost. She needs to re-battle him for the badge. Plus, while she's energetic and enthusiastic, some of her confidence has probably wavered after the loss. Allie's come to the realization that she isn't unbeatable, no matter how frequently she may have defeated the bug catchers of Viridian Forest or the youngsters of Route 3.**

**Admittedly, the last paragraph is an example of interpretation. Readers can interpret Allie's inner feelings as such or as something else. There is no right and wrong, in this case.**

**So, less is more and show, don't tell.**

**Quick note: Show, don't tell applies heavily to characterization. Don't tell us that the veteran Burger King cashier is a badass; show us that she is by having her defeat a flock of zombies with nothing but a frying pan and some plastic sporks.**

**Anyway, I'll try to fit in the next chapter either right before or right after Christmas. In case the update comes after; Merry Christmas, everyone! Drink eggnog, eat candy canes, and be merry!**


	24. Do the Time Warp, Not the Reality Warp!

**Chapter 24: Do the Time Warp, Not the Reality Warp**

**As the chapter title says, do the time warp all you like! Just, give the reality warping a rest. Kay?**

**Admittedly, if one is intentionally aiming to create a reality warper OC, by all means, full steam ahead. In one of my original WIPs, one of my central characters is a writer with reality-warping powers. A lot of the events of the story are affected by the consequences of her abilities.**

**But, an intentional god-like power is one thing. God Sue's cousin, Reality Warp Sue is quite another.**

**Reality Warp Sues, or RW Sues for convenience, are characters that warp the central fabrics of the story. They bend the time and matter of a tale to their whim and purge it of any realistic thought or notion.**

**Basically, unrealistic shit happens when they so much as breathe.**

**God Sues are simply batshit while Reality Warp Sues are positively glaring. In a way, they're one in the same. The only true difference might be that they're executed differently. How so? **

**See, God Sues are over powered. I'll use a brief example to get the point across.**

* * *

**Example A-GS**

"Battle me!"

God Sue tossed her curls over her shoulder and grinned broadly. Her journey had thus far been a complete breeze. Already, after scarcely two weeks, she had the badges of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn under her belt. Sinnoh, Unova, and the rest would be mastered soon enough. God Sue had no worries.

"I'm God Sue after all!" she called to you with cheer and pep underlying her tone.

The challenger was a scrawny twelve-year old with a shaggy mane of black hair and tan skin. His aura of authority and confidence displayed his two years of experience quite well, and the backpack slung over his shoulder boasted an array of badges.

"Who you talkin' to?" the boy asked God Sue.

God Sue beamed. "Oh, nobody. Silly! I'll battle you!"

The twelve-year old nodded. "Right."

He released two Pokémon from his belt; a brawny Blaziken and an enthusiastic Turtwig. It was obvious that the Blaziken was experienced whilst the Turtwig was fairly young and new to the world of Pokémon training.

"Blaze here is my starter," the boy said, gesturing to the Blaziken. "He got me to the finals of the Hoenn League last month. Awesome is too small a word for him."

'Starter? That must mean he's a Hoenn native,' God Sue thought casually. 'And, he's two years older than me and just now finishing the Hoenn League? Dear me! He must have been a late bloomer! Hopefully, this battle won't be too long. Angsty Sue has returned from getting the crepes.'

The boy smiled at God Sue kindly. "But, I'll go easy on you, kid. Twiggy's the new addition to the team for my quest through Sinnoh. This'll be a good experience for him. It might be for you, too. You know?"

"Oh, I know!"

The boy and his Turtwig got into place, and God Sue positioned herself on the opposing side. When she was given the okay nod, God Sue released her weakest Pokémon.

"I choose you, Mewtwo!" God Sue released her level 89 Pokémon, and flashed a sparkly smile at the boy. "Go easy on him. He only knows Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, and Recover right now!"

The boy's jaw dropped, and as Mewtwo obeyed the first command, he anxiously cried, "N-no! Never mind, never mind!"

* * *

**No matter how cocky the Hoenn boy may have been, he didn't deserve to brush paths with God Sue. No one does. No one, that is, except for those that insist upon using God Sues in their stories.**

**Before we launch the example for RW Sue, a few things:**

**Mewtwo is a severely overused Legendary Pokémon.**

**However, you can get away with using him in your story; you just need to keep creativity in mind. Hell, one of my fic ideas involves a newbie trainer attempting to show off and capture Mewtwo after sneaking into Cerulean Cave. As expected, her feeble attempts have consequences, thus launching the main plot of the story. **

**So, obviously, there are exceptions.**

**There are **_**always **_**exceptions. Remember that.**

**There is no right and wrong way to go about collecting badges. However, it shouldn't be a two week-period to get all twenty-four badges for the first three regions.**

**I'm serious. Unless your OC has super-speed **_**and **_**super-tough Pokémon, it shouldn't be two weeks. Two **_**years**_**, yes, but not two weeks.**

**Seriously.**

**Oh, and Angsty Sue either fell into a plot hole or found an emo corner. That's why it's taking her so long to grab some freaking crepes.**

**Crepes are awesome, by the way, and are too good to be eaten by Sues.**

**So, moving past the not-so-quick recap, let's begin the introduction to the RW example. Let's start a scenario.**

**Take Falkner, the Flying-type Gym Leader of Johto. Let's say that he's typically aloof and asocial. He's not a jerkass, per say. But, when he isn't battling new trainers, he prefers to keep to himself and is regarded as standoffish. This is a known fact around Violet City and around Johto.**

**Quick Note: For convenience sake, Reality Warp Sue will be referred to as Rose Warner. I'm getting tired of the name Sue.**

**Second Quick Note: Apologies to anyone whose name happens to be Sue or a variation of Sue. I don't hate the name so much as I hate the concept it represents.**

* * *

**-Example A-**

Standing tall and stoic in the midst of the battle arena, Falkner was intimidating. Clad in the traditional blue attire of the ancient Flying-type masters, he peered at the latest challengers with a pair of keen, dark eyes. It looked as if he were staring straight into the depths of their minds to pick apart what made them tick.

Leanne shivered despite her earlier confident cheers. Chewing her lip, she hugged her Totodile closer to her and glanced at her fellow trainers.

Quiet Nolan with his newly-evolved Raichu. Brash Gerald with his equally brash Chikorita. Perky Dinah with her fierce Rattata and spunky Girafarig. They all wore identical expressions of nervous timidity.

'I'm glad that I'm not the only one,' Leanne thought, though she automatically regretted thinking it. 'We're not going to get anywhere if everyone's nervous.'

Except, it wasn't everyone. There was one person who remained happy and cheery.

Rose Warner stood at the front of the small group, arms crossed and rose-colored hair swept back into a shiny, bouncy ponytail. Her starter Pokémon, a shiny Vulpix, stood at her ankles, its velvety fur shining gold under the lighting of the room.

Leanne eyed the golden Vulpix with slight envy. The envy was minimal however, as she was happy with her Totodile. Totodile had been her first choice out of the three Johto starters.

Rose was from Leanne's hometown of New Bark, and as far as Leanne knew, she hadn't had a choice starter in mind. That was well enough, as Professor Elm found one of the starters, Cyndaquil, to be stolen right out of the lab. And, as Nolan had taken Chikorita and Leanne had her Totodile, there was nothing left for the remaining trainer. This was how Rose had come to have a shiny Vulpix in her possession; an exception starter from Elm's studies on Shiny Pokémon.

"You're here to challenge me," Falkner said from atop his perch. It wasn't a question but a statement.

If she hadn't been so wracked with nerves, Leanne knew that she would've thought Falkner to be rather good-looking. She had always found the young Gym Leader to be attractive with his shaggy navy blue hair and sharp, straight facial features.

'Don't be distracted!' Leanne scolded herself, and yet, her heart still pounded with admiration as Falkner flew off the perch with his Pidgeot. When the aloof teenager stood before them, Leanne went forward hesitantly. "Um, yes. We'd like t-to battle you."

Falkner simply nodded. "Okay. Would you like to be first?"

Leanne noticed the lean muscles the Gym Leader sported, and blushing, stuttered madly, "Um, uh, well, you see . . ."

Nolan made an attempt at speaking. "Well, s-sir, we . . ."

"Ahem." The stutterers stopped, and all eyes went to Rose who beamed kindly, hands on her hips. "If it's alright with everyone, I'd like to battle you first."

Falkner suddenly grinned. "Why, certainly!" He threw back his head and laughed before continuing to smile at Rose. "Are you going to give me a good battle?"

Rose shrugged nonchalantly. "What makes a battle good?"

Falkner laughed again and clapped his hands together. "Okay then! Let's get started!" He slung an arm around Rose's shoulders as if they were reunited old friends. "We can have it on solid ground instead of in the air."

As the pair walked off chatting amiably, Leanne could only hug her Totodile harder and share a confused look with her three remaining acquaintances.

* * *

**Rose Warner=Reality Warper**

**In case the example wasn't clear, I'll break it down a little.**

**Falkner is constantly described as this intimidating, serious fellow who is distant with everyone, particularly people he has just met. He prefers the company of his Flying-types and just about the only person he truly admires or respects is his never-shown father.**

**Yet, Rose Warner trounces in and all of that characterization flies right out the window. Pod people have suddenly taken over Falkner and he digivolves into some smiling, cheerful friendly guy who likes to battle and make friends.**

**Falkner is evolving! He's evolved into Friendly Fanon Falkner!**

**Now, I'm not saying that Falkner's an asshole. In my headcanon, he's just aloof and, again, not very social. He likes Flying-types, his father, traditional customs, and not much else. But, I think he can come across as unfriendly to people who don't know him. And, admittedly, he can be unfriendly to Janine, though I think they have a Vitriolic Best Buds-type of friendship going on.**

**But, headcanon or not, it's thrown right out the window when Reality Warp Sue arrives.**

**While, yes, an author's headcanon could be that Falkner is friendly and approachable, that isn't what the story tells us. It tells us that Falkner is calm and distant. Leanne has a small crush on him, and even she's intimidated by him.**

**Rose Warner isn't, despite the fact that by all accounts, she should be. And, on top of this, she has a Vulpix because Silver or somebody came along and stole one of Elm's starter Pokémon. And, as if Vulpix isn't overused enough, it's a **_**shiny **_**Vulpix.**

**This isn't to say that you can't have shiny Pokémon. But, you need to be careful when choosing what Pokémon to make shiny. It probably shouldn't be anything rare like Eevee or Porygon or Riolu, unless you have a good reason for the exception.**

**And, while Vulpix isn't rare, it is overused. There are exceptions in place when using its species in fanfics, but those exceptions probably shouldn't involve Oak or Elm giving it away in place of the actual starter.**

**I may have gotten a little overboard with the first example, so I'll include a second, briefer example for Reality Warp Sue. As with the first one, we'll call her Rose Warner.**

* * *

**-Example B-**

Majestic and blue, Suicune stood in the very heart of Ecruteak City's somber marketplace. Its tall legs supported it in elegantly in its poised posture, and its white diamond-shaped spots shimmered under the dusky evening sun. Trailing in the airy wind behind it, Suicune's purple cape-like mane rippled like a shiny, violet river.

'The North Wind,' Leanne thought as she quietly exited the Pokémon Center with her Croconaw. She spotted Rose standing near the Suicune, positioned closer to the wild legendary than any other person dared.

No words were exchanged between mortal and mystic. Rose and the Suicune stared calmly into one another's eyes before Suicune looked away and hurriedly leapt out of the city and into the approaching nightfall.

"By the powers of Ho-Oh!"

Leanne stiffened and turned. She knew that voice only too well having been stopped on three separate occasions by the theatrical, obsessive speaker.

As she had guessed, the Mysticalman himself was walking into the marketplace. Morty, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader, wasn't far behind him.

"You there! Rose Warner!" Eusine approached Rose with quick strides, his white cape fluttering in the wind. "For how long have you been here?"

Rose looked at Eusine and smiled. "Oh, not very long."

While the two chatted, Leanne stared confusedly at them. The older trainer was acting oddly, that was for certain. Hadn't he seen Suicune?

Morty appeared to be thinking the same thing. "Uh, Eusine? Suicune was here."

Eusine nodded impatiently. "Yes. I suppose he was."

"Right." Morty exchanged a look with Leanne. Adjusting his scarf, the calm Gym Leader continued. "Shouldn't we follow it? You know, so you can prove that you're a worthy heir to its power and everything?"

Eusine theatrically ruffled his cape. "Not now, Morty. I'm talking to _the _Rose Warner!"

Quietly, Leanne crept back into the Pokémon Center. She needed to stop bumping into Rose Warner everywhere she went.

* * *

**Good gosh. As of late, Eusine has become one of my favorite NPCs, so this was particularly painful to read.**

**Look. I have nothing against Reader X Insert Character Name Here fics. I don't read them, but I don't have any dirt on them either. But, people, let's be a little realistic here.**

**Unless Eusine is planning on knocking Rose Warner out to use her as bait to get Suicune's attention, there is no way in hell that he's going to ignore that legendary's presence to talk to someone. I don't care how cool you think your OC is. You need to have a good reason to make canon characters so OOC.**

**Seriously.**

**Meanwhile, there aren't any good reasons to warp the reality of the Pokémon world. At least, I'm not too aware of any good reasons. And, again, I'm not talking god-like power or plot stuff. I'm talking Reality Warp Sues.**

**Admittedly, that Legend of Thunder three-parter had three Reality Warp Sues; Jimmy, Vincent, and Marina. How else can you explain the calm, patient Eusine who, for some unexplained reason, suddenly goes by the name Eugene? Reality warping? Plot holes? Or maybe the same cloning that spawned the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys?**

**I'll stop while I'm ahead. Plot Buneary, be gone!**

**So, I hope to tackle self-inserts and canon sues in the next chapter. Also, whatever you call the OCs that are related to canon characters. I'm going to address those, too.**

**As for updates, expect one this weekend. Saturday or Sunday, more than likely.**

**I hope everyone had a pleasant holiday! And, if not, try to have a pleasant Thursday and Friday!**


	25. Canon Sue Lawsuit

**Chapter 25: Canon Sue=Lawsuit **

**Howdy, readers!**

**Before we dive into this chapter, I'd like to reset my original end date for this fic. Rather than finish it by January—considering it's now January—I'd like to have this story complete before the beginning of March. This is due to things coming up and due to the need to get through a few more topics for this story.**

**Now, without further adieu, chapter 25! Canon Sues!**

**There are two basic definitions for the abomination known as canon sues. The first involves a canon character who is complete Sue in canon. I'm not going to dwell too long on this first definition as it's relatively straightforward. Pick any book or any TV show and I'm sure that you'll eventually find a character that is Sueish in canon.**

**For a quick definition, Ash Ketchum is a canon Sue. Some may say that he isn't because he's brash, impulsive, and oblivious to love. Some may point at his battle losses and such as evidence that he isn't a Sue. Personally, I'd like to say shut up.**

**Ash Ketchum is a Sue in realistic character clothing. In every movie, he befriends a legendary Pokémon. At several points, he's the center of some divine prophecy. And, on top of that, everyone's in love with him, both Pokémon and human.**

**Misty, Melody, Latias, Chikorita, Aipom, Meloetta, and more. And, if we take Advancedshippers and Pearlshippers into account, then May and Dawn too. And, again, this is without getting into the m/m pairings or the more recent shippings which tell us that allegedly, Cilan, Iris, Tracey, Brock, Gary Motherfudging Oak, and Paul all want a piece of Ketchum. **

**Everyone wants his balls. Gotta catch 'em all, indeed.**

**And, as a cherry on top, Pikachu is ridiculously overpowered. That mo-fo manages to take down freakin' Ground-types with his Electric-type attacks with one hit. There's a reason why he's called Godchu, and no amount of ketchup obsession is going to fix that.**

**So, as you can probably guess, I don't like Ash. I haven't liked the dude since the Johto episodes, and even there, he's tolerable at best. **

**I've always watched the show for the **_**other **_**characters. Why? Because they're realistic.**

**Brock is an excellent gym leader and good, supportive big brother figure, but he's constantly acting shallow around girls and he fails at finding love largely due to his own immaturities regarding romance. Misty is a badass Water-type specialist who is kind and graceful, but she's also hotheaded and has one hell of a temper. Dawn is a fantastic coordinator, but she has a tendency to get ahead of herself and when she fails, it takes a bit for her to get back up.**

**These are good characters. They have advantages and redeeming qualities, but they also have faults and shortcomings. They're human. They're realistic. They're relatable.**

**A Canon Sue is none of those things. They can be entertaining though. **

**Take Cilan from the Pokémon Best Wishes series. He's good at just about everything he does from being a connoisseur to fishing to cooking and beyond. Just about everyone likes him, with the possible exception of Burgundy. But, even with Burgundy can be interpreted as simply being tsundere for Cilan.**

**So, his skepticism aside, Cilan doesn't really have flaws. Sue, right? This example is up for possible interpretation. Cilan has some flaws, but he's definitely a borderline Sue at least. Why isn't this as much of a problem as it is with Ash? Because Cilan's freakin' entertaining! The dude is so very dandy and refreshing that you can often ignore his unrealistic advantages. Cilan is Sueish, but he's fun when it comes to his Sueishness.**

**For other examples, take Artemis Fowl from the eponymous book series. He's a criminal mastermind at only age twelve, and is an expert hacker. Unrealistic, right? But, Artemis is entertaining! And, on top of that, when he acts like a prick, he gets called out for it. He's unathletic, and it shows; he has to rely on his butler for manpower. **

**At one point, one of his captives, a fairy, gets loose and promptly punches him in anger. Guess what? The punch hits him and it hurts! Artemis may be a borderline Stu, but there's a lot more to his character then being one.**

**Lelouch Lamperouge from the anime Code Geass. He's a brilliant strategist and chess master, capable of predicting opposing moves. He's a master manipulator, and really knows what he's doing when it comes to taking over the world. On top of that, he's only seventeen when the show begins, and has a whole harem of chicks that are into him. **

**From the tsundere badass Kallen to cute girl-next-door Shirley to smarter-than-she-looks Kaguya, Lelouch has his pick of an entire cast of pretty girls and is, of course, completely oblivious to love. At first.**

**He also has an ability called a Geass that allows him to issue commands to people. And, at times, he can be a grade A douchebag, and he gets away with it. The makings of an unlikable Gary Stu, right?**

**No. Lelouch is a borderline Stu, because despite his advantages, he still has weakness and shortcomings. He's an antihero and completely aware of it. He's unathletic, and consistently shown as such. And, additionally, he absolutely adores his little sister Nunnally and is perfectly willing to put everything on the line for her. He'd destroy the whole freakin' world if it meant keeping Nunnally safe, and at several points he almost does. And, this is without mentioning that his family—the screwed-up royals of Britannia—hates him and that his best friend is his enemy.**

**Artemis and Lelouch are borderline Sues/Stus, but guess what? They're entertaining as hell. They're unrealistic, but they're unrealistic in **_**style. **_**Which is to say, if you're going to make a Sueish character, make them entertaining. Please.**

**Now, to close off the first definition explanation, there's the second definition of Canon Sue. A canon character, who in fanfiction, is turned into a gaping pile of Sueishness. The DILP effect—otherwise known as Draco in Leather Pants—has an extreme tendency to do this to characters.**

**Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter fandom (a bigoted, arrogant boy who gets in over his head when he finally gets in with the Death-Eaters) is turned into an anti-heroic smarmy asshole who gets no repercussions for his behavior in fanfiction. A girl always falls for him, usually Hermione or Ginny. And, I say this as someone who ships Dramione.**

**Here in the Pokémon fandom, no one is safe from being warped into a Canon Sue. Cynthia is a popular choice, as is Ash (as if the guy weren't enough of a Sue), Lance, and a number of other characters.**

**For an example, let's go with Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader. In canon (in the games, at least), Jasmine is a shy, timid teenage girl who specializes in Steel-type Pokémon. She's hinted to have a huge appetite for food, and is often very sheepish and unassertive. She's soft-spoken and gentle, ditching gym leader duties to care for an Ampharos that isn't even a part of her official Pokémon team. She's also a very badass gym leader, shyness be damned.**

**So, let's take the realistic canon version of Jasmine and put it through the Canon Sue Generator, shall we?**

* * *

**-Example A-**

"Hey!" Jasmine immediately turned her head, and smirked at the afro-headed boy that currently strode across the metal battlefield. The boy, Flint, grinned triumphantly, his slouch and demeanor casual. "Before we have tea, I'd like to challenge you to a battle! Elite 4 member to gym leader!"

Tossing her long, brown hairover her elegant shoulders, Jasmine looked her opponent up and down. He had grown taller since they had last met a few years ago, and his scarlet afro was even fierier in color and tone. His battling prowess would have only improved, and on top of that, his specialty was superior to hers.

Indifferently, Jasmine shrugged. That was no matter to her. This was her chance for revenge. _Finally_, she would achieve vengeance!

As the two master trainers took their stands on the battleground, Jasmine gave a nod of confirmation to Flint. It was proper etiquette for the challenger to make the first choice and move.

"Okay!" Flint took a Pokeball from the pocket of his cargo pants. A Fire-type Pokémon; Infernape or Houndoom, more than likely. "Let's get this battle heated and started!"

There was a loud, thunderous clang, and the battleground shook. Before Flint could react, a pair of metal pincers tore through the floor and grabbed a firm hold upon his wrists. In his harried, surprised struggling, his Pokeball went flying from his hand.

Jasmine caught expertly, and with serene disappointment, shook her head. "Tsk-tsk. What in the name of Lugia does he see in you?"

"Who? What?" Flint looked all around the battle room with extreme surprise and confusion. Was he on a hidden camera show? Had Aaron set him up again?

Frowning, Jasmine sighed. "You're not even _cute. _So, tell me, what does he see in you?"

"What are you talking about?" His voice was thick with incredulity, and it echoed throughout the room.

"Amphy, darling!" Jasmine called. "Come here please!"

Loyally, the Ampharos toddled into the room, smiling broadly at his beloved trainer. When his eyes fell upon Flint, he glared with ferocity.

"Ampharos!" he hissed, teeth bared and sparks running off his tail.

"Amphy!"

Amphy smiled lovingly at his trainer at stood by her side. He would do anything for her. Anything at all! Especially when it was matters of the heart.

Resting a hand upon Amphy's head, Jasmine narrowed her sharp brown eyes at her captured prisoner. "I'll say it again, but don't expect me to repeat myself without repercussions. What. Does. He. See. In. You?"

"What?" Flint cried again, looking from the glaring Ampharos to the glaring gym leader. He'd only come to Johto for a few decent battles. What the hell was going on and where were all the gym trainers for help?

He didn't have time to ask these questions aloud, as at Jasmine's command, Amphy used Discharge and sent countless volts of electricity surging through Flint. They struck him sharply, and in anguish, he screamed.

The Electric-type stopped, and the Elite 4 member fell to his knees, moaning in pain. Everything hurt. Everything.

Jasmine gazed at him without kindness. "You are dull and incompetent. Dim-witted would be understatement." She stroked Amphy's neck lovingly, and glaring over the purring Electric-type, demanded, "What does he see in you?"

"Who's he?" Flint managed hoarsely. "Who are talking about? W-what are you talking about?"

Another command, and Discharge went wild again. Flint's screams flooded the room in noise and volume.

As he lay slumped and gasping for air, Jasmine marched up to him. Her tone was like ice. "Volkner!"

"W-what about V-Volkner?"

Another Discharge and another scream. More and more pain.

"You are a fool." Jasmine grabbed Flint by the scruff of his afro, and shook his head roughly. "What does he see in you? Hmm?"

"F-friendship?"

Discharge. Screams. Pain.

"You stole him from you, you imbecile," Jasmine hissed. She blinked back tears. She would not cry; she would handle this. "Like a thief, you stole my beloved and took him for yourself."

Through weary eyes, Flint stared up at her. "Wh-what? L-look, Jazz, w-we're just friends! Best friends! Volkner and I, we're not like that!" In a hoarse whisper, he added, "You do know that I'm straight, right?"

"Lies!" Jasmine turned from her tortured prisoner. "Byron! Bring the fic!"

Chained at his wrists and feet, the Canalave City Gym Leader lumbered into the gym room. He was beaten and bruised, blood trickling from a wound in his forehead. He held a sheet of papers in his scratched hands.

Despite his wounds, he smiled at Flint. "She's _very _kinky. She's got Lt. Surge and Brock all donned up in leather suits. Kinky! Will you be joining us, Flint?"

Flint simply stared at him in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"No. He will not," Jasmine said sharply. She snapped her fingers. "Read the prisoner his crimes!"

"_Oh! You're so hot, Flint,' the electrifyingly handsome Electric-type specialist gasped in content,_" Byron read without emotion. His tone was flat and monotonous as he read rather graphic prose. _"Absolutely sizzling!' As the afro-headed hottie thrust and humped, his fiery soul dominated the shocking core of his uke._"

Suddenly, Jasmine released an anguished screech. She grabbed at her long brown hair, and pulled at it, her eyes squeezed shut. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Byron continued, oblivious. "_Their sexual acts of intercourse mingled and tuned like the fine strings on a lovely, mahogany violin. The uke was Zapdos, and the seme was Moltres. Hot, fiery love with an electrifying finish. Blessed they were in their sweaty, glisten—"_

A whip materialized from nowhere, and Jasmine cracked it against Byron's back. The Steel-type specialist howled in pain, and fell to his knees.

"Weak!" Jasmine declared, whipping him again. "Weak! Weak! _Weak_!" Gasping, she turned to Flint. "It gets rid of the pain. The kinks, the S&M, the foreplay. It gets rid of the pain you inflicted upon me!"

"W-what?" Flint shook his head. "I don't know what he just read. They're lies! Lies!"

"Amphy, discharge!"

More pain.

"Now, the punishment will change. We can't have his heart stopping." Jasmine smirked, and flung her whip forward, striking Flint's shoulders and tearing his clothes almost instantly. "You lie! You inflict pain and then you lie!"

Flint cried with pain until he couldn't cry anymore, and then, he fell onto his stomach. He struggled for breath as the whip came again and again. Finally, he had had enough. With a silent apology to Volkner, he did what he had to do to end the pain and torment.

"He's with Sabrina!" he howled.

Jasmine stopped and stared. "S-Sabrina?"

Flint nodded as quickly as he could.

"N-no! She wouldn't." Jasmine dropped the whip and hugged herself. "No. B-but, she is my friend. She wouldn't . . ."

"Why do you think she visits Sunyshore City so much?"

"T-to . . . she would visit me . . ."

"Every Friday. I know. To learn about Volkner." With every word, Flint struggled back to his feet. He was betraying his best friend, but it was for a reason. A good reason. To live. "I-I'm sorry."

Jasmine composed herself, and glared at Flint. "You will join Brock and Surge in the leather suits. Amphy, dear, take him away. Shock him if he resists."

Amphy obeyed, and Flint struggled as much as he could. His feeble efforts were answered with more electrifying shocks.

Byron eagerly bowed to his mistress. "What will you have me do, my lady?"

The gym bell rang out, signaling the approaching hour for more gym challenges.

Straightening her dress and hair, Jasmine mustered up a shy smile. "Call up Sabrina, please. Call her up and invite her for tea."

* * *

**Okay. That went a little off-course. Yandere Jasmine is actually rather fun to write . . . Who knew?**

**Whether you ship Flint/Volkner, Jasmine/Volkner, or Sabrina/Volkner, all's fair considering that hardly any Pokémon pairings are ever made canon, if any at all. Personally, I support Alexandrianshipping, but I'm not one to make a Sue out of Jasmine or one to put down people who like Vatonageshipping or whatever-you-call-pairing-Sabrina-with-Volkner.**

**Also, the seme is Moltres and the uke is Zapdos. I have no clue what the hell that means, and I don't want to find out.**

**And, a quick thing, that bit about Flint being straight is a reference to how frequently characters will be killed off to make way for a pairing. No matter if they're sexual orientation isn't compatible or if they have no interest in the actual person. Even if Misty's sisters have no interest in Ash, they're going to get killed off just to make way for Pokéshipping. Even if Cilan were canonically gay, chances are, he'll get killed off to make way for Iris/Ash. Or, alternatively, Iris will get killed off to make way for Ash/Cilan, no matter if she digs Georgia or Trip or no one at all.**

**Shipping is a scary, scary place. Be wary when you come onto its territory.**

**Anyhow, I'll close this chapter with a second example for Canon Sue.**

**We'll use Contestshipping and Hoennshipping for this round. Chances are, you already know where this is going.**

* * *

**-Example B-**

_SLAP!_

May fell against the tiled floor hard, a hand on her red cheek. Through eyes brimmed with wet tears, she gazed up at her boyfriend with caution. Her cheek aching and her heart drumming madly, she mustered up a smile.

Her boyfriend, Brendan, did not smile back. Arms crossed and eerie white hair glowing under the light of the empty dressing room, he glowered down at her. At his feet, the coordinator trophy for second place lay, its handles broken from being thrown aside.

"Second place," Brendan said, his voice low. "You only got second place?"

May tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and maintained her smile. "Brendan, honey . . . it's not if you win or lose, it's about ho—"

Brendan ran his knee into her side, and threw her against the wall. Against it, she slumped, her stomach aching and curling with pain. Tears glistened into view, but she held it in. He was only harsher when she was in tears.

"Don't you tell me what it's about, _May,_" he said, spitting her name. He knelt down beside her, and she cowered in pure terror. With a rough hand, he patted her brown hair. "You lost. Again. And to that Drew Hayden. Is that right?"

May didn't answer. He always brought their discussion back to her long-time rival. She knew why, and he knew why, but she couldn't let him know that she knew that he knew.

At her lack of response, Brendan stood and drove his foot into her stomach again. Against the wall, she fell with a bang.

"You're in love with him. Aren't you?" Brendan's brown eyes narrowed.

May shook her head. "No. No. I'm not. I love only you, B-Brendan."

"Good." He patted her head. "That's a good girl. You won't lose again, will you?"

Numbly, May nodded.

The dressing room doors flew open, and a tall figure in white strode in. "Hey, May! You left your bag!" The person faltered and paused, looking from the glaring Brendan to the fallen May. It was Drew.

May gazed at him. He was an angel, with his emerald locks and white tux. A perfect coordinator, so dashing and pure with his red roses. Her knight and savior, at the rescue in an instant. Drew was the angel to Brendan's devil.

'My devil,' May thought with realization.

Before she could think any further, Drew marched over and punched Brendan hard in the jaw. The white-haired wife-beater fell into the glass coffee table, shattering it upon impact. The next thing May knew, Drew was at her side and lifting her up in his strong, manly arms.

"I've got you, princess," Drew said, nonchalantly.

He took her to the hospital, where she got better. When he visited, he brought a bouquet of fresh roses. And, when she got out, they got together and lived happily ever after.

Oh, and Brendan went to jail!

* * *

**Don't use domestic abuse as a plot device. For that matter, don't use any form of abuse as a plot device. It's tasteless, offensive, and crude, especially when it isn't written well. Victims of abuse exist and I highly doubt that they'll be fond of reading a story that uses trauma as a reason to hook up a pair of characters.**

**Now, this isn't to say that you can't have a character with an abusive back story without having an abusive back story yourself. It only means that you need to do your damn research if you want your character to have been verbally abused by his uncle in his childhood. Seriously.**

**Also, Drew isn't a perfect knight. He's a snobby, confident coordinator who indulges in typically-girly Pokémon and who can be a bit of a jerk. He can be very smug, especially to May. At one point, he loses his temper and acts like a total jerk to May and his Pokémon. He isn't perfect. He's flawed. He's human and he's realistic.**

**Brendan doesn't have any real characterization, unless he's mean to be Pokémon Adventure's Ruby with a different name. Otherwise, he's a blank slate. You can do whatever with him in fandom. And, yes, this includes whether or not that thing on his head is a hat or his hair. I usually go with hair, but not everyone thinks the same.**

**But, making him an abusive boyfriend simply to have his significant other hook up with someone else is stupid. It's dumb, and as mentioned above, it's offensive. It's meant to make Drew or Ash or whoever look like a better candidate. But, it doesn't succeed.**

**Beating up your boyfriend or girlfriend is wrong. Having someone know this does not automatically make them a good person. Knowing that abuse is wrong and believing that it is doesn't make you a knight. It's freaking fact that abuse is wrong, and that it shouldn't happen. Don't use it as a plot device.**

**Also, why can't May ever save herself in these stories? She's shown in canon to be strong person, no matter her shortcomings and failures. She's tough. She should be capable of getting help and getting away from Brendan on her own. Having Drew play the hero does not equal a big step for feminism, people.**

**And, quick note, this is not meant to be a diss to anyone who is being abused. I know that abuse is different for everyone. Some are able to save themselves, and some are not due to fear and the like. I am not dissing this. **

**If you or anyone you know is in an abusive situation, get help. That's the best you can do in that sort of situation. I wish I could say more, but I'm not a professional on the subject and I'm not going to pretend to be.**

**And, lastly, don't use abuse as a freakin' plot device! **

**So, I'm between different topics for the next chapter. It'll either be a recap for everything we've gone over, a look at perspectives, or a thing about OCs-that-are-related-to-canon-characters. I may also tackle Mystery Dungeon and Pokémon Ranger-type plots in an upcoming chapter.**

**Anyhow, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review if you're able!**


	26. Insert Self

**Chapter 26: Insert Self **

**Bonjour, readers!**

**Okay, so, change of plans. We're addressing self-inserts today.**

**This is a relatively straightforward concept, so this is going to be a relatively short chapter. Fair warning; this is still a lesson to be learned.**

* * *

**-Example A-**

Marisol Bertram sat back in her desk chair, and eyed her blaring computer thoughtfully. Her dark brown eyes perused the contents of her profile, and paused at the sight of the three stories listed right at the bottom.

A Kingdom Hearts one-shot where she killed off stupid Xion so that her Axel/Roxas fantasies could be better recorded. Check. A multi-chapter Contestshipping story where heroic Drew saved May from that awful Brendan. Check. And a discontinued Digimon fanfic detailing why Takato was better for Rika than dumb Ryo. Check.

There was something missing though, and Marisol gasped with realization as her eyes settled upon the game console sitting atop her nightstand. A Nintendo DS! And, she knew what game was in it; Pokémon Pearl!

Hit with inspiration, Marisol immediately began writing.

_Starly squawked loudly and Bidoof bounced joyfully as the sun rose up to announce the morning. Someone else rose up to, out of a peaceful sleep in bed; aspiring Pokémon trainer Marisol Bertram. _

Marisol stopped and backspaced. She couldn't use her last name. Such a silly idea! Then, people could Google her!

_Marisol Bennett had just celebrated her tenth birthday the day before, and her body was jittery with excitement. Hurrying out of bed, she rushed out of her pajamas and into her journey outfit. It was cool, stylish attire made complete with black fingerless gloves and a purple scarf!_

_Sitting at her vanity table, Marisol proceeded to brush through her long, shiny locks of dirty-blonde hair. It reached the small of her back, and it was slightly wavy. In the sun, it shined and sparkled like old gold. Quickly, the ten-year old swept her hair up into a ponytail, and she fastened it with a purple ribbon that matched her scarf._

Smiling, Marisol touched her own shiny, dirty-blond ponytail and patted her purple scarf. She didn't have the same fingerless gloves, but if she could, she would!

_Last of all, Marisol plucked a silver locket from the top drawer of her vanity mirror. It was a shiny, old thing, an old family heirloom that held old powers and secrets. In its center, a purple gem glowed with an enchanted aura of mystic. Immediately, Marisol put it on and fastened the hardy clasp._

Marisol wished she had a magical locket, but she didn't! This one would have to do.

_Gathering up her stuff and bags, Marisol hurried downstairs and into her kitchen. She ate breakfast alone, her parents having left for work already. They had seen her off the night before._

"My parents leave for work early, too," Marisol said, nodding to her computer.

_Bags packed and feeling ready, Marisol hurried outside and leapt onto her bike. She contemplated who to pick as she pedaled her way down the dusty road to Sandgem Town. Turtwig, Chimchar, or Piplup? Decisions, decisions, decisions. And so little time to make them!_

"Torterra is ugly, and so is Infernape," Marisol said, starting a new paragraph. "Piplup's cute and Empoleon's neat. Maybe I'll do something different though . . ."

She skipped to the lab, and quickly went into action.

"_I'm afraid that you've come late, and now, all of the starters are gone," Professor Rowan said._

"_Are you serious, Professor?" Marisol exclaimed. "B-but, now what do I do?"_

"_Well, we do have another . . ."_

_The final Pokéball, containing the extra Pokémon, was black and orange. An Ultra Ball._

_Excitedly, Marisol scooped it up, and released the Pokémon held within. It stood up to her waist, blue and black with a mask-like marking around its eyes._

"_Ri?" it questioned, looking around. Its dog-like ears perked up. "Riolu?"_

_Before Marisol could even greet her starter, the glass windows suddenly cracked and uniformed people swarmed into the room. Assistants and scientists were shoved onto floors as guns trained upon the professor and upon Marisol!_

Marisol stopped there. What a perfect first chapter! It would gain many readers, she knew. Now, all she needed to do was post it!

She had done away with the standard starters and gone with the cool Pokémon instead. Riolu! Marisol loved Riolu and she loved its evolution, Lucario, even more. It only made sense that her OC get to have one! And, when she got to Iron Island, she'd get another one from that NPC. Then, she'd have two of them!

"That cliffhanger will leave everyone hanging too," Marisol said, posting her chapter online.

Her mind whirred with infinite possibilities. Her OC, Marisol, was going to have one fun adventure catching legendaries, using her magic necklace, and saving the world via an ancient prophecy!

* * *

**Wish-fulfillment. That's all these stories are.**

**When you create a self-insert—which is to say, an OC who shares your name, appearance, likes, dislikes, etc.—you are basically making an attempt to insert yourself into a story. This isn't necessarily a bad thing. The bad thing is that self-inserts are almost never complete self-inserts.**

**If you're a scrawny kid with no muscle in real life, you might write yourself into a story where you're tall and brawny. If you don't see yourself as attractive or smart, you might write yourself into a story where you're beautiful, admired, and intelligent.**

**In other words, it's wish-fulfillment.**

**In the example, Marisol plays this straight by giving her self-insert her appearance, looks, and name. The Sueishness comes into play when she gives her OC a magic necklace **_**and **_**a rare starter Pokémon for no discernible reasons.**

**Now, for the next example, I want to make one thing clear; making an OC similar to yourself is not a bad thing.**

**Write what you know.**

**That phrase is tossed around just as frequently as show, don't tell. For good reason, too!**

**If your parents are divorced, consider giving your OC a similar backstory.**

**If you've taken dance lessons since kindergarten, consider giving your OC the same hobby.**

**If you enjoy sci-fi movies and eating contests, consider having your OC be the same way.**

**However, be forewarned, writing what you know does not translate to "make your characters **_**exactly **_**like you." It means, draw inspiration and knowledge from your own experiences.**

**For example, several of my trainer OCs are short for their age. When I was about ten or eleven—the age of most of these OCs—I was small for my age and very self-conscious of it. These characters aren't me, but depending on how they deal with their short statures, I can draw events from my time as a pre-teen shorty.**

**Similarly, I have brothers. Most of my OCs have brothers rather than sisters. I don't have anything against sisters, but I think that I write brother-sister relationships better than I do sister-sister relationships if only because I don't have sisters.**

**Also, as quick clarification, this doesn't mean that I'm incapable of writing sister-sister relationships, but simply that I have to put more effort into doing so. Or, at least, I used to.**

**One other thing to remember is that you shouldn't ever try **_**too **_**hard when writing. Find ways and methods to make it come easier. Never try **_**too **_**hard. Simply give it your best shot and see how it goes. This is a site for improving on your writing skills, and you have doubts, find a good reviewer and ask them to review your work. **

* * *

**-Example B-**

Maxine chewed her lip and stared blankly at the open word document before her. Her mind ran blank on ideas. She wanted a trainer story, but she didn't know where to start. The name, the region, the starter . . . none of it came to her as naturally as she would've liked.

'I could try to draw inspiration from myself,' the teenaged fanfic writer thought, glancing about her bedroom. To stall time, she rearranged how she sat upon her bed and adjusted her laptop screen. 'But, where do I start?'

A region would do. Maybe Hoenn. Maxine had always liked Hoenn the most for its tropical look. And, additionally, Pokémon Sapphire had been her very first game. This fanfic would work as a possible nostalgia filter.

'Okay. Hoenn.' Maxine went to an Internet page and typed in Bulbapedia's home page. Once the site displayed Hoenn's map and town listing, she pondered further. 'The hometown can be . . . Rustboro City.'

This helped somewhat, and it provided progress. Rustboro City was different from the typical Littleroot Town. And since Pokémon Centers had been shown to give out Pokémon starters in the anime canon, it wouldn't be too ridiculous to give her OC one of Hoenn's.

'I like Mudkip,' Maxine thought with a smile. 'But, maybe my OC doesn't. Maybe she prefers Treecko. And, maybe she could be a girly girl?'

Maxine herself wasn't a girly-girl, or a tomboy, but somewhere in-between. But, then again, she wasn't her character.

Maxine began typing, going into great detail to better describe Rustboro's urban, city feel. She also described the neighboring Route 116. An idea suddenly sprung to mind.

'She'll catch Skitty!' Maxine decided.

It was a girly enough Pokémon, fitting for the character. And, it was also a personal decision for the OC, as Maxine always made sure to catch herself a Skitty every time she restarted her Pokémon Sapphire game for kicks.

Finally, descriptions through, Maxine settled upon a name for her character. Yolanda. She had always liked the name enough, and one of her long-ago Barbie dolls had had the name. It only made sense to use it, as a tribute to childhood times.

When it came to describing her character, Maxine gave Yolanda the same curly, black hair as her own. She gave her OC gray eyes though, instead of her own brown eyes. Additionally, she decided that Yolanda would be black, despite Maxine being Hispanic herself.

'It's not as if your character has to be the exact same race as you,' Maxine thought, continuing to type. 'We wouldn't make progress in this world if we stuck to that ridiculous untold rule.'

For Yolanda's home life, Maxine made her an only child just like herself. But, she also gave Yolanda both of her parents rather than just her father. Maxine's own mother had died when she had only been an infant, so she only had her dad.

'Well, Yolanda can have both parents.'

Finally, Yolanda got her starter, a snippy Treecko, and headed for Route 116. Maxine chuckled as her OC argued with her Treecko and failed to immediately catch Skitty.

'I never caught Skitty right away either. They're so rare. But, maybe Yolanda is impatient and impulsive. That would add to her difficulties.' Maxine nodded to herself, and continued writing to her heart's content.

Her blank mind was gone, and assertiveness was ever present.

* * *

**See? You can give some of your hobbies, personality traits, fears, and such to your OCs. Just make it realistic for the situation, and you should be good to go.**

**Also, always look up to see what Pokémon are native to your character's hometown. That way, you won't make the mistake of having them catch a Dratini in Sunyshore City.**

**Anyway, as I mentioned earlier, we'll tackled Mystery Dungeon and Pokémon Rangers in the next chapter. If you can think of any, please leave a few suggestions for what I should address in regards to those two subjects; I don't read very many fanfics that use those games' worlds.**

**Hope that you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you're able!**


End file.
